Facilis Descensus Averno
by Chorare
Summary: Momonga não está sozinho durante o último suspiro de Yggdrasil. Junto com nosso Overlord estão os três membros restantes da Guilda e também uma visitante recorrente. Como estes cinco reagirão ao Novo Mundo e suas possibilidades? *** OC não é MC. Nunca escrevi antes. Escrita lenta.***
1. Capítulo 1 - Um Inevitável Final

**_Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Overlord._**

Pois bem, olá!

Vi que não tinha nenhuma fanfic em português da minha série preferida e resolvi escrever uma eu mesmo.

Nunca escrevi uma fanfic antes, mas vou me esforçar!

Espero que outras fanfics de Overlord em português apareçam aqui.

Se tudo der certo pretendo atualizar quinzenalmente.

Reviews são bem vindas!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**Um Inevitável Final**_

_Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game_, ou simplesmente, DMMO-RPG, era o mais popular tipo de jogo eletrônico naquele ano de 2138.

Esses jogos conectam as nanointerfaces neurais de uso diário dos cidadãos a consoles pessoais de jogo. Isso permitia que, dentro dos limites sensoriais regulados, os jogadores entrassem em uma realidade virtual simulada onde poderiam se aliviar da dureza do mundo real.

No Japão, entre os inúmeros DMMO-RPGs existentes um deles esteve no topo por muitos anos.

Yggdrasil.

Yggdrasil foi lançado 12 anos atrás e oferecia uma liberdade de jogo até então inédita. As possibilidades de personalização de avatares eram absurdas: mais de 2.000 classes de trabalho e 700 classes raciais, cada uma com suas próprias habilidades e características.

Como o nível máximo de uma classe era 15 e o _Level Cap_ do jogo era 100, um personagem que atingisse o _Level Cap_ teria no mínimo 7 classes. Um jogador poderia até mesmo escolher ser ineficiente e ter nível 1 em cem classes diferentes. Tal variedade e abundância de opções tornava muito difícil que se criasse dois personagens iguais se essa não fosse a intenção inicial.

O jogo oferecia nove grandes mundos para explorar: Asgard, Álfheim, Vanaheim, Niðavellir, Midgard, Jötunheim, Niflheim, Helheim e Múspellsheim.

Eles eram baseados nos nove mundos da mitologia nórdica. Cada mundo tinha características próprias e um tamanho que variava de 2 até 3 vezes o tamanho da Grande Tóquio daqueles dias.

Para incentivar a aventura e a exploração os desenvolvedores encarregaram os próprios jogadores de descobrir e desbloquear elementos do jogo, sendo raras as vezes que funcionalidades eram detalhados de antemão. Isso gerava uma corrida por informações e um comércio paralelo por conhecimento.

Havia também um sistema de guildas. Uma guilda podia ser fundadas por um clã, ou party, ao conquistar uma masmorra e portanto preencher o requisito de ter uma base de guilda. Em seu auge houve cerca de 800 guildas no jogo que competiam em um ranking público. Incontáveis guerras e insuperáveis rivalidades eclodiram entre estas guildas.

Yggdrasil foi de fato um jogo virtual marcante naquele mundo real arruinado.

Mas hoje, após 12 anos de atividade, Yggdrasil encerraria suas atividades.

* * *

Havia uma enorme mesa de obsidiana em uma sala requintada. Esta mesa circular era cercada de 41 cadeiras muito luxuosas.

No passado estes assentos foram todos ocupados, mas hoje apenas quatro vultos ocupavam um lugar a mesa.

Estes quatro eram figuras apavorantes que pareciam seres vindos de um pesadelo.

Um deles vestia uma túnica acadêmica preta de aparência magnífica. Seu crânio despido de carne lembrava um crânio humano. Dentro de suas cavidades oculares vazias duas luzes vermelhas faziam o papel de olhos e em seus dedos esqueléticos eram visíveis inúmeros anéis de aparência cara.

Ele era um Overlord, um soberano da morte.

Dentro da realidade virtual de Yggdrasil, onde esta sala ficava, este Overlord era o ápice de um conjurador necromântico morto-vivo. Ele olhava com uma face aparentemente sem expressão para os outros três na mesa, que conversavam com vozes animadas.

Apesar de não haver expressão em seu avatar devido às limitações do jogo, o Overlord estava internamente emocionado.

_Herohero-san, Nubo-san, Famicom-san… é tão bom vê-los aqui hoje..._

O nome do Overlord era Momonga. Ele vinha tocando esta guilda sozinho há muito tempo. Fazia seis meses que um de seus amigos de guilda esteve online pela última vez. Ter três deles aqui agora, no último dia de jogo, o alegrava imensamente.

Sua guilda Ainz Ooal Gown era uma das grandes guildas do marcante jogo Yggdrasil. Porém diferente das demais grandes guildas cujos membros eram contados em várias centenas, Ainz Ooal Gown era um grupo de amigos, um coletivo de camaradas, que desde sua fundação teve apenas 41 membros.

Nestes seis meses completamente sozinho, Momonga vinha se dedicando intensamente para manter a glória de sua guilda. Ele dedicava todo seu tempo livre e parte significativa de seu dinheiro para tentar manter o fruto do trabalho de seus amigos em uma posição de destaque.

Porém mesmo com todo seu esforço, a guilda Ainz Ooal Gown, que já foi a 9° no ranking, havia caído para a 48° posição.

Nos últimos dias Suzuki Satoru, a _real persona_ de Momonga, esteve um pouco taciturno.

Yggdrasil foi sua principal atividade fora do trabalho por mais de um terço de sua vida. No acinzentado mundo real ele não tinha família, amigos ou namorada. Foi aqui neste jogo que ele encontrou alegria e diversão. Os anos de ouro da Ainz Ooal Gown foram sem dúvida os anos de ouro de sua vida.

Infelizmente para ele, nos últimos cinco anos, um a um, seus amigos começaram a abandonar o jogo. Hoje, no último dia de atividade dos servidores, apenas 4 dos 41 membros originais da guilda não tinham deletado sua conta original.

Satoru Suzuki tinha enviado um e-mail para cada um dos membros da guilda. Havia até mesmo telefonado para alguns deles. Os convidando a criar uma conta novamente para que fizessem uma despedida online na base da guilda, a Grande Tumba de Nazarick.

No entanto, a maior parte não pode confirmar presença e alguns sequer o responderam.

Nestes últimos dias ele temia ser abandonado. Temia que ninguém viesse aqui hoje.

Mas hoje, três de seus colegas de guilda estavam aqui.

"Há quanto tempo Herohero-san. Famicon-san disse que você viria. Fico feliz em vê-lo nessas horas finais do jogo."

Momonga falou para o recém chegado que conversava com os outros dois.

O personagem a quem ele dirigiu a palavra foi Herohero. Um Elder Black Ooze. Uma Gosma Negra Anciã. Uma das três raças de slime mais fortes e a com maior capacidade corrosiva.

Herohero parecia um grande amontoado amorfo de uma substância pegajosa e negra. Sua superfície semelhante a piche se agitava e contorcia a todo momento, nunca ficando em uma forma por mais de um segundo.

"Sim, faz muito tempo Momonga-san. Um ano... talvez dois? Tenho feito tantas horas extras que minha noção de tempo está toda bagunçada."

Herohero respondeu com uma voz masculina que transbordava cansaço. O tom exausto da voz preocupou Momonga.

"Isso não é perigoso? Você está bem?"

"Você quer saber se estou saudável? Honestamente, Momonga-san. Estou todo quebrado. Acho que preciso ir a um médico, mas me falta tempo. As vezes… queria largar esse trabalho, mas quando lembro que preciso de dinheiro para sobreviver volto a trabalhar como um escravo."

"Isso é realmente terrível!"

Momonga disse lamentando por seu amigo.

Estava claro que o simples ato de vir aqui hoje foi um grande esforço para Herohero.

"Hajime está realmente um caco, Momonga-san. Eu o encontrei pessoalmente mês passado e as olheiras dele eram tão escuras quanto o avatar de lodo dele. Inclusive Hajime, talvez hajam boas notícias para você em breve."

A voz masculina muito baixa que disse isso pertencia a um personagem horrendo.

Era um homem curvado de pele pálida com veias azuis e saltadas. Ele vestia uma capa preta e vermelha, sob uma túnica cinza escura, ambas rasgadas em vários pontos. Seu torso frontal lembrava alguém faminto com costelas visíveis sob a pele.

Sua boca circular tinha centenas de dentes caninos, lembrava vagamente a boca de uma lampreia e seu cabelo longo desgrenhado dava um ar de loucura ao seu avatar apavorante. Os dedos de sua mão estavam repletos de anéis e tinham unhas enormes, que eram tão longas como os próprios dedos onde estavam presas.

Seus dois olhos vermelhos eram grandes e luminosos, mas inexpressivos.

Este era Famicom, um Greater One e Blood Progenitor, ambas sendo raras raças de vampiro, ideais para produção de mobs descartáveis e controle de campo.

"Boas notícias para mim… o que você quer dizer com isso, Famicom-san? E se lembre de me chamar pelo nome do meu avatar quando em jogo."

Herohero respondeu seu amigo de infância. Na vida real Herohero se chamava Hajime Miura. Ele conhecia Famicom desde os doze anos e eles estudaram juntos. Foi Herohero quem trouxe Famicom a Ainz Ooal Gown.

Depois que falou, Herohero enviou um emojin de confusão para seu velho amigo para ressaltar a dúvida.

Como não havia alteração faciais implantadas em Yggdrasil, emojins eram usados amplamente pelos jogadores para expressar emoções.

"Foi mal pela quebra no RP, Herohero-san. Quanto a pergunta, bem, quando nos encontramos pessoalmente mês passado eu disse que haveria contratações na companhia que trabalho. Se eu for responsável por algumas vagas pretendo convidar Herohero-san para minha equipe. Você sempre foi um melhor programador do que eu. Tenho certeza que será bem-vindo no grupo, se desejar."

Herohero mostrou um emojin sorridente.

"Oh! Isso seria muito bem vindo! Honestamente eu estou quase colapsando naquele trabalho. Meu chefe não é uma pessoa razoável..."

Por vários minutos Herohero ficou se queixando do seu emprego. Momonga aproveitou e se queixou do seu também. Famicom por sua vez reclamou de alguns de seus colegas de trabalho enquanto falava com Herohero sobre como as coisas funcionavam na corporação que trabalhava.

Os três reclamaram da vida real sem impedimentos. Esta sempre foi uma característica agradável da guilda. Momonga sentia falta disso, nos últimos meses ele tinha estado sozinho pelos corredores do jogo.

Momonga olhou para a quarta figura na sala.

Era o único que não estava se queixando do trabalho, o que era estranho.

"Nubo-san, porque está quieto esse tempo todo?"

Um Tyrant Beholder olhou para o Overlord que o questionou.

Nubo parecia uma grande esfera flutuante enrugada. Tinha um olho gigante e uma boca com inúmeros dentes afiados do tamanho de facas. Vários tentáculos curtos saiam da esfera como cabelos, cada um com um olho na ponta e com um enfeite chamativo. Não havia tronco ou membros ligados a esfera.

Este era o personagem Nubo. Seu codinome era "Os Olhos de Ainz Ooal Gown" e ele tinha se especializado em magia de adivinhação. Ele era também o mais jovem dos presentes.

"Ah… Momonga-san. Eu estava conversando no chat pessoal com Akemi-chan. Ela acabou de voltar de um raid e ia encerrar o dia por hoje."

A voz masculina de Nubo era jovem e tranquila. Totalmente não condizente com sua aparência aberrante nesta realidade de jogo.

"Akemi… aquela Akemi? Você quer dizer a irmãzinha de Yamaiko?"

"Oh! Akemi-san! Ela sempre nos visitava no passado. Não sabia que ela continuava jogando esse jogo antigo."

Famicom e Herohero reconheceram de imediato a jogadora.

Já Momonga pensou mais profundamente sobre ela antes de falar.

_Também não sabia que ela continuava jogando… A guilda dela, Elves All Stars, foi destruída a um ano, acho que eles debandaram depois disso… Não lembro de falar com ela desde a saída de Yamaiko da nossa guilda há dois anos…_

"Ela não vai assistir os fogos de artificio no encerramento do jogo?"

Momonga perguntou curioso.

A maior parte dos jogadores restantes de Yggdrasil estaria em confraternizações nas praças centrais de cada mundo para assistir a queima de fogos de artifício.

Isso devia ocorrer em três horas e duraria vários minutos.

"Pelo que ela disse não vai não. Eu reparei que ela estava online e mandei uma mensagem. Ela logou durante o dia com alguns amigos para tentar fazer um último ataque na sua antiga base. Mas aparentemente eles desistiram depois de morrer algumas vezes e já se despediram. Eles também são amigos IRL, ao que parece."

_Uma pena, heim… se eles tivessem conseguido tomar aquela guilda teria sido uma vingança perfeita para eles. Mas isso seria difícil, acho que aquela guilda, Faith Defenders, embora pequena ainda tinha muitos jogadores ativos… encontrei alguns em batalhas de PK._

"Posso convidar ela para vir aqui? Quero dizer… ela não falou na nossa conversa, mas eu meio que senti que ela quer vir aqui."

Momonga, Herohero e Famicom pareceram pensar um pouco e assentiram para sugestão de Nubo.

Quando ela retornou positivamente a oferta, todos os quatro enviaram um convite de Party para Akemi. Permitindo que ela entrasse na base sem ser considerada uma inimiga.

Eles então usaram o Anel de Ainz Ooal Gown, um anel que permitia o teletransporte dentro da tumba, para ir ao primeiro andar recebê-la.

Após alguns minutos na entrada da tumba eles viram uma elfa se aproximando. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos heterocromáticos verdes e azuis. Vestia um vestido longo da cor verde e mantinha um cajado de madeira torcido que, apesar de simples, era um item valioso.

"Ah! Líder da Guilda-san! Nubo-san! Como estão os grandes vilões de Helheim?"

A elfa comprimentou verbalmente o Overlord Momonga e o Beholder Nubo.

Mas não pareceu reconhecer Herohero e Famicom, então apenas acenou para eles.

"É bom vê-la uma última vez Akemi-san. Sinta-se em casa, como sempre."

Momonga disse, lhe dando boas vindas. Em sua mente lembrava da sua colega de Guilda Yamaiko enquanto observava sua irmã mais nova.

"E ai, Akemi-chan, beleza? A propósito aquela gosma se chama Herohero e o sanguessuga atende por Famicom."

Nubo apresentou os dois de quem Akemi não lembrava.

Depois de recebê-la eles decidiram descer todo o caminho da tumba parando em alguns lugares para relembrar o passado.

Enquanto desciam os dez andares, os cinco conversaram muito sobre os dias da guilda e a vida real.

Momonga ficou surpreso ao saber que Yamaiko estava casada e grávida.

_Estando gravida ela não poderia usar o Dive, seria __impossível__ que ela viesse aqui hoje..._

Akemi tinha vindo em Nazarick apenas algumas dezenas de vezes e não tinha uma lembrança muito clara de todos os andares. Ao que Momonga explicava animadamente o que sabia.

A verdade é que mesmo Momonga não sabia de todos os detalhes.

Haviam percorrido a tumba conversando por pouco mais de duas horas quando Nubo sugeriu que Momonga pegasse a Arma da Guilda para que desfilassem com ela até a Sala do Trono.

Quando entraram na sala do trono o relógio marcava 23:30.

_Os fogos de artifício iniciais já devem ter começado… felizmente desabilitei o chat oficial que deve ter toneladas de spamming..._

Junto com os cinco jogadores, sete figuras seguiam mecanicamente, como bonecos se movendo de forma pré-programada.

Estes eram NPCs.

Famicom foi quem ordenou que os seguisse dando o comando "Siga-me".

Desses sete, seis eram NPCs femininos conhecidos como Plêiades, as Empregadas de Batalha de Nazarick, e um era o mordomo nomeado Sebas Tian.

Sebas Tian era um homem altivo de cabelos e barbas brancas, vestido como um mordomo ideal. Ele foi criação do jogador Touch Me. Sem dúvida alguma, Touch Me, foi o mais forte membro da Ainz Ooal Gown.

Enquanto o grande grupo cruzava a imensa Sala do Trono, Momonga, estava se sentindo feliz.

Os comentários de Akemi exaltando como a guilda era bonita e bem trabalhada comparada as outras que teve a chance de ver, bem como a presença de seus amigos com ele no fim, lhe davam uma sensação de esforço recompensado.

_Ainda assim… em quinze minutos tudo desaparecerá..._

Eles pararam de frente para o imponente trono no fim enorme sala.

"Esse trono é um item mundial Akemi-san. Nós ganhamos isso no início da guilda."

Momonga mostrou a Akemi o Trono dos Reis. Durante o pequeno passeio, ele vinha mostrando animadamente tudo para ela, como um guia turístico.

"É incrível, Momonga-san! Aquela NPC ao lado também é incrível. Um item mundial e uma beleza de Classe Mundial no final da masmorra, heim?"

Akemi pareceu impressionada com o trono e com a NPC ao lado dele.

A NPC em questão era uma beleza impecável, com uma face de deusa e proporções tentadoras. Ela usava um vestido branco revelador. Ela não era uma humana, seu par de asas negras na cintura e seus chifres brancos na cabeça deixavam isso claro.

"O nome dela é Albedo, Akemi-chan. Ela foi feita por um cara bem estranho..."

O Beholder Nubo informou Akemi.

Momonga olhou Albedo e viu que ela usava um item que não devia estar com ela.

_Por que Tabula daria este item a ela? Isso é uma quebra de regras..._

Albedo estava usando um item mundial como arma principal. Mas as regras da guilda previam que a retirada de itens mundiais do tesouro apenas poderia ser feita após uma votação prévia pelos membros.

Afinal a guilda só tinha 11 deles.

_Por que Tabula quebrou esta regra quando saiu? Talvez apenas quisesse dar um presente de despedida para sua criação…_

"Meio que acho que Tabula gastou níveis demais com seus NPCs. Por causa dele que eu e alguns outros nem temos NPCs próprios..."

Veio uma reclamação inesperada de Famicom.

Uma guilda podia sustentar um número fixo de níveis de NPCs personalizáveis. No caso de Ainz Ooal Gown este número era 2.750. Tábula sozinho usou 300 destes níveis.

"As decisões da guilda sempre foram votadas, Famicom-san. E eu não me lembro de você querendo fazer um NPC seu quando estávamos ambos ativos."

Herohero criticou o amigo pela queixa.

"Ainda assim… Já sei! Momonga-san, use o cajado para ver a descrição dessa garota. Aposto que Tabula fez uma NPC tão doentia como a personalidade dele."

Momonga estava surpreso com o veneno nas palavras de Famicom. Como Herohero disse, ele nunca ouviu sobre o vampiro querer um NPC seu.

Se lembrava até de ouvi-lo rejeitar a ideia pois sua classe permitia ter um substituto parecido.

_Famicom sempre teve uma rivalidade com Tabula. Sempre foi algo muito mais suave do que a que existia entre Ulbert e Touch Me, quase imperceptível, mas como Chefe da Guilda é óbvio que eu notaria isso._

Momonga não lembrava de ter visto os dois em uma mesma Party em nenhum momento e eles se evitavam no dia-a-dia da guilda.

O Overlord acenou em entendimento para o pedido de Famicom e usou a Arma da Guilda para ver as configurações de Albedo.

_Nossa… quanto texto…_

Todos olhavam a descrição de Albedo enquanto Momonga rolava o texto rapidamente para o final. Ninguém reclamou da velocidade que os impedia de ler.

Ter tanto texto desestimulava uma leitura completa.

"Bom… pode-se ver que Tabula derramou sua alma nessa NPC."

Nubo concluiu por todos os garotos olhando as formas de Albedo.

Mas a voz feminina da visitante Akemi soou.

"A última frase é grosseira."

Quando Momonga conferiu ele pode ver escrito na descrição da NPC: _**Aliás, ela é uma puta.**_

"Meu, que mal gosto..."

"Tabula-san me surpreendeu com isso, admito."

"Como eu disse antes, ele era um cara doentio..."

Nubo, Herohero e Famicom expressaram seus pensamentos.

_Ah Tabula-san... Por quê?! Me lembro que você era obcecado com pessoas que tinham uma aparência oposta a sua personalidade. Mas ainda assim... isso não é demais?!_

"Acho que vocês deviam mudar isso… é um pouco triste para alguém tão perfeita não se dar o devido valor. Um desperdício. Como mulher também acho ofensivo este tratamento."

Foram palavras de Akemi.

Os homens pareceram concordar. Depois que todos os outros três membros da guilda deram seu aval, Momonga apagou a última frase.

Momonga se preparava para fechar o console quando o beholder Nubo disse.

"Devemos adicionar algo… Famicom, você reclamou que não tinha NPCs você quer escolher algo?"

Depois de refletir alguns segundos Famicom respondeu.

"Coloque '_Ela é uma frígida_' no final."

Para a sugestão de Famicom os membros responderam negativamente.

"Não mesmo, Famicom-san, isso é ainda pior do que antes."

"Sem chance."

"Sugira algo decente, Famicom-san."

Famicom ficou um pouco contrariado.

"Por que não? Ia ser perfeito uma sucubbus frígida!"

Akemi interviu a favor da NPC.

"Estou apenas opinando, mas isso seria torturante. Quero dizer… ela seria incapaz de satisfazer sua natureza."

Famicom então ofereceu um meio termo para todos, acompanhado de uma justificativa decente para que a ideia passasse.

"Então coloque '_Ela ama Momonga_', esse será meu presente de despedida para a pessoa que sozinha manteve nossa guilda impecável por tanto tempo."

Momonga se surpreendeu com a sugestão de Famicom. Em uma situação normal, Momonga acredita que não aceitaria isso. A simples ideia de por esta linha em uma NPC parecia suja.

Mas as últimas palavras de Famicom que lhe prestava uma homenagem o amaciaram e ele aceitou este presente do amigo.

Depois que escreveu '_Ela ama Momonga_' e salvou o texto, Momonga se sentiu envergonhado.

Tão envergonhado que colocou a mão no rosto.

"Você é um esqueleto fofo, Momonga-san!"

As palavras de Akemi só o deixaram mais embaraçado.

Os outros três membros riram da reação do Líder da Guilda com sorridentes Emojins flutuando sobre suas cabeças.

O Tyrant Beholder Nubo se voltou para os NPCs da sala.

"Ajoelhem-se"

Como bonecos pré-programados Albedo, Sebas e as Empregadas de Batalha se ajoelharam como comandados por Nubo.

"Foi eu que fiz a rotina desse comando."

Herohero comentou um pouco sonolento.

De repente Akemi se afastou do grupo rapidamente.

"Vocês quatro! Me deixem tirar uma foto! Vou mandar para minha nee-sama amanhã!"

Enquanto Akemi mexia nos consoles. Famicom, Nubo e Herohero fizeram Momonga se sentar no Trono dos Reis. Ninguém nunca tinha sentado neste trono antes.

"Se alguém merece sentar aí é você Momonga-san."

Foi o que Nubo disse.

Quando Momonga sentou no Trono dos Reis ele pode ler no log um buff em suas estatísticas. Algo que ele nunca imaginou que aconteceria.

_Este item mundial tinha essa utilidade também… descobrir isso só no final é frustrante..._

Os quatro se ajeitaram, Akemi por sua vez tirou várias fotos e até sugeriu que fizessem poses.

"Dois minutos..."

Momonga suspirou.

_Yggdrasil… Nazarick… tudo deixará de existir em dois minutos…_

Por alguns segundos Momonga voltou a ficar triste. Mas quando viu seus amigos ao seu lado se acalmou.

_Eu me diverti muito, não, nós nos divertimos muito..._

"Um amigo meu que trabalha com Dive me disse que os desenvolvedores estão trabalhando em Yggdrasil II, deve ficar pronto em uns três anos..."

Famicom revelou do nada uma fofoca.

"Yggdrasil II… acho que vale uma tentativa. Comparado aos jogos mais recentes Yggdrasil é datado. Muito desbalanceado e com pouca definição gráfica."

Nubo acrescentou sua opinião técnica.

"Se daqui a três anos eu conseguir um emprego melhor que me permita viver como gente… talvez eu dê uma tentativa também."

Herohero disse condicionantes com uma voz cansada e com um bocejo.

"Eu jogaria Yggdrasil II também, senhores. Quem sabe não possamos ficar na mesma guilda dessa vez? Só vocês não fazerem uma regra racista de adesão..."

Akemi comentou um pouco ácida.

Houve um tempo em que ela quis muito entrar na guilda da sua irmã mais velha. Mas ela não pôde, pois Ainz Ooal Gown só permitia raças heteromórficas e ela jogava como elfa, uma raça humana.

Sua irmã, Yamaiko, chegou a conseguir impor uma votação para que se fizesse uma exceção para seu caso.

Na época deu empate e o voto do Líder da Guilda desempatou, negando sua entrada.

Ela chegou a pensar em resetar o personagem e recomeçar do zero como uma heteromorfa. Ela achava o ambiente da Ainz Ooal Gown agradável, achava a Grande Tumba de Nazarick deslumbrante e, mais importante, queria que sua irmã mais velha estivesse com ela nesse hobby divertido que ela tinha começado.

No entanto, antes que deletasse sua High Elf e recomeçasse como um personagem Anjo, uma amiga do Instituto de Pesquisa em que estagiava a chamou para uma guilda só de Elfos que ela tinha recém fundado e Akemi acabou achando um bom cantinho para si no jogo.

_Yggdrasil foi muito divertido…_

Era o que os cinco pensavam.

Cada um a seu jeito.

"Aff… isso é tão triste! Meus amigos foram embora e me deixaram sozinha. Mesmo sendo nosso momento nostalgia!"

Akemi de repente reclamou um pouco irritada no minuto final.

"Você deve ter morrido bastante hoje, Akemi. Seu nível está como 90..."

"Duas vezes! Atacamos nossa antiga base e não passamos do primeiro andar! Foi humilhante!"

"Não diga que está sozinha Akemi-chan. Estamos aqui com você."

Akemi, Nubo e Famicom discutiam algo, mas Momonga estava imerso em pensamentos e ouvia eles como uma voz distante.

Herohero falou com uma voz muito sonolenta.

"Tenho que acordar 3:30 amanhã."

Famicom se exaltou.

"Porra Hajime! Isso é escravidão?! Eu só vou acordar às 5:00."

Nubo também pareceu impressionado.

"Nossa Herohero-san. Você está se esforçando muito."

Akemi por sua vez fez um comentário fora de lugar.

"Amanhã é folga para mim. Três dias seguidos."

Ouvindo isso, quatro Emojis de espanto surgiram ao mesmo tempo acima da cabeça dos quatro homens que eram escravos corporativos.

Vendo os quatro emojis iguais aparecerem ao mesmo tempo Akemi teve uma crise de riso.

Ouvindo sua risada orgulhosa, e um pouco irritante, os outros quatro também riram enquanto a parabenizavam ou amaldiçoavam por estar bem de vida.

Após alguns segundos rindo juntos, como se tivessem combinado, todos fizeram um respeitoso silêncio. Isso foi porque o relógio alcançou a contagem regressiva para meia noite.

Momonga fechou os olhos.

10

9

8

7

Por mais que se esforçasse não pode deixar de se emocionar no final. Em sua casa uma lágrima solitária caiu de seus olhos.

6

5

4

_Esse é o fim desta aventura…_

Pensou isso, mas sorriu lembrando que não estava sozinho neste momento final.

_Amanhã acordo às 4:00..._

3

2

1

Tudo ficou preto.

1

2

3

_Hm?_

_**\- Fim do Capítulo -**_

* * *

_**Notas do Autor -**_

Como vocês viram nesta história Momonga-sama tem companhia no fim de Yggdrasil!

_\- Considerações sobre seus acompanhantes -_

_**Herohero**: _É um programador que jogou Yggdrasil por oito anos, sendo o membro restante mais antigo depois de Momonga! Seu avatar é focado em combate desarmado e na destruição de equipamentos do adversário, isso sempre fez com que fosse evitado como alvo de PK ou para duelos PVP. Ele faz parte do "Top 3 Slimes da Ainz Ooal Gown"! Por sua própria escolha possui capacidade mágica muito baixa, MAS compensa isso um pouco com um Item Divino que lhe permite conjurar 36 magias de até 6th Tier.

_**Famicom**:_ Meu OC (que não é o MC). É um programador e na vida real estudou junto com Herohero muitos anos. Jogou Yggdrassil por seis anos e deixou de logar a seis meses quando só restava ele e Momonga. Joga com um Vampiro e é um convocador. Sua tática é encher o campo de Mobs e administrar a batalha, sua própria capacidade de luta é horrível. Virou um grande amigo de Peroroncino e Momonga nos últimos anos de jogo. Não suportava Tabula que roubou seu lugar junto de Momonga e Ulbert no "Top 3 Magic Caster da Ainz Ooal Gown"! Era um dos três vampire-kin da guilda, junto com Tigris Euphrates e Ancient One. Estes dois no entanto saíram a mais 4 anos do jogo.

_**Nubo**:_ Entrou no jogo no mesmo mês que Famicom e gastou seu primeiro salário inteiro nisso! Ele se tornou um advogado enquanto jogava, é o único dos quatro seres supremos restantes a ter frequentado a faculdade. Ele tem 26 anos e é mais novo membro restante. Seu avatar é focado em Magia de Adivinhação, não sendo bom em combate físico e sendo mais-ou-menos em combate mágico, com poucas magias ofensivas. Não gostava de participar de PVPs dentro da guilda e não suportava ter que entrar em brigas fora dela. Sempre perde o flow do combate, por isso prefere olhar de longe. Tem os melhores stats entre os membros que ficaram.

_**Akemi**: _Irmã mais nova de Yamaiko. É uma pesquisadora recém formada da área de Ciências Biológicas. Tem uma vida mais fácil que os demais e teve acesso a muita educação. Mesmo vendo Yggdrasil como um hobby era uma excelente jogadora, embora não do nível dos supremos! No último dia reencontrou 11 amigos de sua antiga guilda 'Elven All Stars' e tentaram retomar sua base perdida. Perdeu 10 níveis por causa das mortes nessa tentativa, sendo 5 deles da sua Super Rare Class conhecida como Leaf Empress.

* * *

_**Quatro Seres Supremos + Visitante VIP**_

_**Momonga (Lvl 100)**_

**Real Name: **Suzuki Satoru

**Epithet: **"Strongest Magic Caster with Skeletal Appearance"

**Racial Levels: 40**

Skeletal Mage 15 (Base Class)

Elder Lich 10 (High Class)

Overlord 5 (Rare Class)

Etc 10

**Job Levels: 60**

Necromancer 10 (Base Class)

Master of Death 10 (High Class)

Chosen of Undead 5 (Rare Class)

Eclipse 5 (Super Rare Class)

Etc 30

**Karma Value: - **500 Extreme Evil

**Stats: 685+ pts**

HP 60

MP 100+

Phy. Atk. 35

Phy. Def. 70

Agility 40

Mag. Atk. 90

Mag. Def. 95

Resistance 95

Special 100

**Caster Level: **Arcane System 100

**Spells Knows:** 718

* * *

_**Herohero (Lvl 100)**_

**Real Name: **Miura Hajime

**Epithet: **"Ancient Black Slime"

**Racial Levels: 35**

Slime 15 (Base Class)

Black Ooze 10 (High Class)

Elder Black Ooze 5 (Rare Class)

**Job Levels: 65**

Monk 15 (Base Class)

Striker 10 (High Class)

Grappler 10 (High Class)

Single Blow 10 (High Class)

Ki User: Physical 5 (High Class)

Ki User: Spiritual 5 (High Class)

Disjunction Master 5 (Rare Class)

Dissolver Master 5 (Rare Class)

Swamp Sovereign 5 (Super Rare Class)

**Karma Value: **-400 Great Evil

**Stats: 680**

HP 100

MP 20

Phy. Atk. 100

Phy. Def. 95

Agility 55

Mag. Atk. 20

Mag. Def. 95

Resistance 95

Special 100

**Caster Level: **0 (40 via item, 6th Tier, Arcane System)

**Spells Knows:** 0 (36 via item)

* * *

_**Famicom (Lvl 100)**_

**Real Name: **Hirata Satoshi

**Epithet: **"Blood Summoner"

**Racial Levels: 30**

Vampire 10 (Base Class)

True Vampire 10 (High Class)

Blood Progenitor 5 (Rare Class)

Greater One 5 (Super Rare Class)

**Job Levels: 70**

Summoner 15 (Base Class)

Outsiders Nominator 10 (High Class)

Blood Drinker 10 (High Class)

Master Summoner 10 (High Class)

Split Soul Summoner 10 (High Class)

Counter-Summoner 5 (High Class)

Claimant Summoner 5 (Rare Class)

Soul Collector 5 (Super Rare Class)

**Karma Value: **0 Neutral

**Stats: 660 pts**

HP 80

MP 90

Phy. Atk. 35

Phy. Def. 95

Agility 40

Mag. Atk. 35

Mag. Def. 95

Resistance 90

Special 100

**Caster Level: **80 Arcane System

**Spells Knows:** 300

* * *

_**Nubo **__**(Lvl 100)**_

**Real Name: **Ueno Asahiko

**Epithet: **"Eyes of Ainz Ooal Gown"

**Racial Levels: 50**

Observer 10 (Base Class)

Beholder Tyrant 10 (High Class)

Overseer 5 (Rare Class)

Jaganshi 10 (Base Class)

Hyakume 10 (High Class)

Demon Eyes 5 (Super Rare Class)

**Job Levels: 50**

Diviner 10 (Base Class)

Scrying Adept 10 (High Class)

Tracer 10 (High Class)

Astral Projector 5 (High Class)

Fortune Teller 5 (High Class)

Checker 5 (High Class)

Remote Caster 5 (Rare Class)

**Karma Value: **-300 Very Evil

**Stats: 700 pts**

HP 70

MP 95

Phy. Atk. 35

Phy. Def. 50

Agility 50

Mag. Atk. 100

Mag. Def. 100

Resistance 100

Special 100

**Caster Level: **100 Arcane System

**Spells Knows:** 350

* * *

_**Akemi (Lvl 90)**_

**Real Name: **Sato Akemi

**Epithet: **"Shapeshifter Magic Caster"

**Racial Levels: 0**

Human (High Elf)

**Job Levels: 90**

Druid 15 (Base Class)

Forest Mage 15 (Base Class)

Arcane Hierophant 10 (High Class)

Green Arcanist 10 (High Class)

Nature Sorcerer 10 (High Class)

Emerald Hierarch 10 (High Class)

Skinshaper 10 (High Class)

Master of So Many Forms 5 (High Class)

Chosen of Nature 5 (Rare Class)

**Karma Value: **300 Very Good

**Stats:** 540 pts

HP 60

MP 75

Phy. Atk. 45

Phy. Def. 65

Agility 55

Mag. Atk. 70

Mag. Def. 70

Resistance 55

Special 45

**Caster Level: **75 Divine System (Druid) / Arcane System

**Spells Knows:** 400


	2. Capítulo 2 - Um Inesperado Inicio

Bom, mais um capítulo!

Minha ideia para a história é uma evolução lenta no inicio e nenhum capítulo muito longo (maior que 5k)

As postagens devem ser quinzenais.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_**Um Inesperado Início**_

Momonga abriu os olhos.

Diferente do que imaginou não foi deslogado para acordar no seu quarto, ele ainda estava na Sala do Trono de Nazarick.

Uma suspeita surgiu quando percebeu que todos os menus pessoais haviam sumido de sua vista, restando apenas os menus de administração da masmorra.

"Que… mas o que é isso...?! Aaahhhh!"

Uma voz feminina que nunca ouviu antes gritou a sua frente.

Quando olhou, Momonga viu o avatar de Akemi caído de bunda no chão olhando para eles horrorizada.

Conferiu brevemente seus três amigos e teve uma surpresa.

_Eles parecem tão realistas… e feios. Será isso Yggdrasil II?_

Então algo clicou em sua mente e ele voltou a atenção rapidamente para a apavorada Akemi.

_O rosto dela tem expressões tão legíveis! Mesmo Nubo e Famicom tem expressões dinâmicas apesar de não terem rostos humanos, os dois estão claramente confusos! Além disso… o que há com Herohero?!_

Herohero que estava à sua direita parecia ter dificuldades em manter uma forma. Aquilo era infinitamente mais realista que as variações cíclicas de formato que o corpo do Elder Black Ooze tinha até pouco tempo. Atualmente ele estava se espalhando aos poucos no chão como uma geleca negra.

Momonga viu que Akemi se levantou e começou a descer as escadas cautelosa, se afastando do trono onde eles estavam.

Como se ela os temesse.

"Existe algo te incomodando, Akemi-sama?"

Pela segunda vez uma voz desconhecida de mulher soou no grande salão.

Momonga se espantou.

_Isso…! Que merda é essa?!_

Uma das empregadas havia feito uma pergunta a Akemi que ao se afastar do trono, se aproximava dos NPCs curvados.

_Um NPC fez uma pergunta!_

Era uma linda empregada de cabelos pretos amarrados em um coque. Tinha pele pálida e usava óculos o que fazia com que tivesse um ar de professora. Em suas mãos ela vestia um par de manoplas verdes com alguns espinhos.

"Yuri Alpha… não é isso?"

Momonga falou. Ele estava carregado de dúvidas, mas a voz que saiu quando abriu a boca não era a sua. Era uma outra, uma voz profunda e regia, que mesmo fazendo uma pergunta parecia ter certeza de tudo.

"Sim, Lorde Momonga. Peço desculpas por falar fora de hora, mas Akemi-sama não parece bem."

A empregada que havia erguido a cabeça para olhar Akemi tinha uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

"Você… você está viva! Não devia… como pode isso!"

Akemi apontou para empregada enquanto falava surpresa.

_Isso realmente não devia ser possível..._

Foi o pensamento de Momonga.

Akemi que antes se afastava só do trono, agora também se afastava dos NPCs, indo lentamente para lateral da grande sala. Ela estava visivelmente assustada.

Momonga, no entanto, não estava muito apreensivo. Por duas vez desde que abriu os olhos ele sentiu uma onda de controle reduzir suas emoções de forma que ele podia pensar com relativa clareza agora.

Ele olhou os outros NPCs na sala. Eles estavam de joelhos e curvados, todos pareciam vivos e olhavam preocupados de rabo de olho para Akemi.

O corpo amorfo de Herohero já chegava as escadarias do trono e continuava se derramando.

Nubo e Famicom tinham expressões que pareciam muito mais controladas que as de Akemi. Foi o que Momonga conseguiu entender de suas faces monstruosas.

Talvez interpretando erroneamente o olhar avaliativo de Momonga como um pedido de ajuda, o Tyrant Beholder Nubo abriu sua imensa boca.

"É importante que fique calma, Akemi-chan. Eu não tenho acesso a qualquer console e não posso chamar os GMs, é o mesmo para todos vocês?"

Sua voz era estridente e poderosa. De suas palavras Momonga percebeu que ele tentava agir proativo.

"O mesmo para mim aqui."

Uma voz masculina surpreendente agradável saiu da boca circular repleta de dentes de Famicom. Momonga podia ver que a saliva pingava de sua longa língua e que Famicom estava se esforçando para falar sem salivar.

"Eu tenho acesso ao Console de Administração da Guilda e da Base graças a arma e ao trono. Mas não vejo nenhum sinal do meu console pessoal..."

Momonga respondeu sinceramente enquanto calculava coisas na sua cabeça.

_Os NPCs estavam vivos, talvez isso fosse uma nova IA… mas por que todos estamos presos aqui sem opção de logout? Deveríamos ter sido deslogados!_

Momonga se lembrou que fazia mais de meio século que pesquisas de IA foram banidas, após um ditador maluco quase causar um guerra mundial, ou algo assim.

História não era seu forte.

"Momonga-san, não há nenhuma opção como contatar os desenvolvedores nesse console?"

Nubo perguntou esperançoso.

"Não há, Nubo-san. As que haviam antes, já não são selecionáveis. Aqui... vejam vocês mesmos."

Momonga que equipava a arma da guilda mexeu em algumas opções.

Tornando o console de administração visível. Os dois se aproximaram de Momonga e juntos os três passaram fuçar todas as opções por algum tempo.

A cada poucos segundos pagavam um olhar para Akemi, Herohero ou os NPCs, para garantir que nada estranho acontecesse.

Ouvindo o diálogo e as ações dos três. Akemi tinha parado de se afastar e começou a respirar profundamente querendo acalmar sua mente.

_Isso não está acontecendo! Não pode estar acontecendo!_

Ficou claro que ela foi jogada em uma situação estranha com esses caras que ela mal conhecia.

_Droga! Isso parece tão real! Tão assustador!_

Ela estava intimidada pelas figuras no trono.

Akemi percebeu que era a menos cooperativa aqui depois de olhar os três que se esforçavam para entender a situação, ainda que controlando as palavras ditas enquanto olhavam os NPCs.

A jovem garota então usou todas as suas forças para se acalmar.

Akemi foi uma criança gênio desde pequena. Tanto é que logrou ir a universidade mesmo sendo um privilégio para poucos naqueles dias e, iria mais além, se tornaria mestra em alguns anos.

Lamentou internamente sua falta de controle e após seu longo silêncio disse:

"Também não tenho acesso ao console pessoal. O que é isso… isso é uma continuação não autorizada? Estamos presos aqui dentro?"

Os três olharam para ela, aliviados que ela tinha se acalmado um pouco.

Enquanto pensavam no que falar para Akemi, uma linda voz de mulher se fez ouvir.

Uma voz que não tinham ouvido antes.

Era uma voz que apesar de melodiosa tinha um tom notável de preocupação.

"Existe algo errado, Seres Supremos?"

A voz vinha do único NPC que habitava a sala do trono, Albedo.

Ela estava ajoelhada no topo da escadaria do Trono dos Reis, mas estava distante do trono, próxima aos degraus.

_Droga! Não tem como negar que ela está viva!_

Quando Momonga correu os seus olhos por Albedo, que era a mais próxima dos NPCs. Pôde reparar até mesmo em sua respiração e, apesar da distância, ele podia sentir um cheiro agradável que presumia ser o perfume que ela usa.

Aceitando que estes NPCs estavam sendo orientados por algum tipo de IA, Momonga decidiu testar a profundidade disso.

Resolveu conversar com eles.

"A função de contato com os GMs não está funcionando."

Ele falou enquanto encarava Albedo.

"Por favor, perdoe minha ignorância, Lorde Momonga. Mas eu não conheço esta '_função de contato com os GMs'_'. Ficaria agradecida se pudesse compensar minha incompetência. Por favor me peça qualquer coisa."

_Essa resposta foi articulada demais!_

Tendo reconhecido algo parecido com uma inteligência complexa em Albedo, Momonga já não se sentia confortável em conversar com seus amigos na frente dela.

Não era seguro.

Era um elemento muito imprevisível.

Ele olhou para a base da escadaria para testar os outros NPCs. A criada chamada Yuri Alpha parecia ter uma IA como Albedo, mas e os demais?

"Sebas! Plêiades!"

Momonga disse em tom de comando.

"Sim, Lorde Momonga!"

Os sete responderam em uníssono,

"Se aproximem do Trono!"

Ao comando de Momonga eles se levantaram e foram a base da escadaria do trono e se ajoelharam novamente.

_Não existia este comando antes, então eles seguiram uma ordem criada do nada…_

Era preciso tirá-los daqui para que pudesse falar francamente com seus amigos.

Uma coisa estalou na cabeça de Momonga.

Uma suspeita.

"Sebas, vá para o lado de fora da Tumba e investigue os arredores. Se encontrar algum ser inteligente… tente entrar em contato com ele. Se eles não forem agressivos tente trazê-los para dentro da Tumba. Avalie os arredores com atenção e não se afaste mais de um quilômetro da entrada. Evite combates desnecessários."

Momonga propositadamente deu uma ordem excessivamente complexa.

_É bom ver a extensão desta anomalia... se está restrita apenas a Nazarick..._

"Entendido, Lorde Momonga. Começarei agora mesmo."

Sebas se levantou, saudou o trono e se retirou.

_Aparentemente ele entendeu tudo… _

Enquanto Momonga ponderava, Famicom falou ao seu lado após suas próprias considerações.

"Espere um momento, Sebas."

Sebas parou seu caminho e se voltou para o trono, novamente se curvando.

"Como deseja, Lorde Famicom."

"Antes de você ir… alguém sabe o que está acontecendo com Herohero?"

Momonga se espantou com a pergunta de Famicom. Por um momento ele tinha esquecido de seu amigo Herohero!

Realmente o corpo de Herohero estava descendo as escadas como uma geleca negra derretida.

Herohero não falou nada desde que essa situação começou.

"Peço licença para falar, Lorde Famicom. Acredito que meu Amado Criador, Lorde Herohero, tenha entrado em repouso."

Quem disse isso foi uma das Pleiades. Uma beleza de longos cabelos loiros encaracolados e um uniforme de empregada muito provocador que negociava com o limite da censura do jogo.

Seu nome era Solution Epsilon e como ela disse, era uma criação de Herohero.

"Repouso? Você quer dizer que ele está dormindo?"

"Algo semelhante, mas também diferente, Lorde Famicom. Nós Slimes podemos entrar em estado de repouso por alguns poucos dias quando experimentamos mudanças suficientes. Isso ocorre espaçadamente entre anos e décadas."

Os três trocaram olhares entre si e com Akemi que estava distante de todos.

_Herohero tinha caído no sono! Talvez… talvez durante a contagem regressiva?_

"Alguns dias de descanso são mais que justos para ele… OK. Sebas Tian vá cumprir as ordens de Momonga-san. Leve Lupusregina Beta com você, como ela pode voar e ficar invisível talvez ela lhe seja útil."

O Beholder Nubo falou em tom de comando pela primeira vez.

"Farei Imediatamente, Lorde Nubo."

"Esta serva não vai decepcioná-lo, Lorde Nubo!"

Os dois o obedeceram prontamente e se retiraram. A Plêiade Lupusregina Beta respondeu de forma mais determinada que o mordomo.

Ela era uma beleza de longos cabelos ruivos presos em duas tranças, vestia um uniforme de empregada longo, mas que permitia a visão de sua perna direita até a altura da coxa. Ela parecia uma humana, mas isso era porque suas orelhas caninas estavam escondidas em uma toca estilizada.

Lupusregina Beta era uma criação de Nubo.

Ao que parece os NPCs inteligentes reconheciam as ordens dos três deles. Momonga olhou para Akemi e se perguntou se o mesmo valia para ela.

Ela não falava nada há um tempo, mas sua respiração estava controlada e ela parecia mais calma apesar de ainda pensativa.

"As demais Pleiades, vão para o nono andar e estejam prontas para repelir qualquer invasor vindo do oitavo andar."

Momonga falou para as cinco empregadas restantes na sala.

"Entendido, Lorde Momonga!"

Elas responderam juntas como um coral ensaiado e se apressaram para cumprir suas ordens. Momonga reparou que a Plêiade chamada Yuri Alpha se demorou um pouco olhando para Akemi com preocupação.

Enquanto elas saiam, Momonga olhou para Albedo que se levantou e se aproximou MUITO dele.

"E quanto a mim, Lorde Momonga? Por favor me ordene ao conteúdo do seu coração."

Albedo disse com um sorriso encantador.

Momonga ouviu um risinho a sua esquerda e viu que foi de Famicom.

Naquele momento Momonga lembrou que tinha alterado as configurações da NPC.

_Talvez isso afete, a personalidade da IA dela?_

Momonga decidiu descobrir isso.

Perguntou algo a ela um pouco temeroso da resposta que teria.

"Diga, Albedo… tem alguém que você goste?"

_Uh! Vergonhoso!_

Se não estivesse tentando manter uma fachada Momonga teria levado ambas as mãos ao rosto em vergonha.

Ouvindo sua pergunta, Albedo olhou para ele com olhos arregalados e brilhantes.

"Eu amo Lorde Momonga acima de todas as coisas! Acima de mim mesma ou de qualquer outro ser! Estar a seu lado é minha única felicidade! Para mim não poder estar próxima a Lorde Momonga seria um castigo infinitas vezes pior que estar morta! Por favor Lorde Momonga, esteja ciente que você é e sempre será meu único amado!"

Momonga ficou em uma confusão emocional ouvindo isso.

_Isso foi praticamente uma confissão, não foi?! _

Satoru Suzuki nunca havia recebido uma confissão antes. De fato, ele quase não conversava com mulheres na vida real, então ter esse tipo de conversa era impensável para alguém como ele. Mesmo suas colegas de trabalho eram estritamente profissionais com ele e vice-versa.

_Bom, falho muito neste quesito 'sexo oposto'. Então é justo que uma cara como eu só seja capaz de receber uma confissão se for de uma IA..._

A sala ficou em silêncio por quase dois minutos.

Nesse tempo por três vezes Momonga sentiu suas emoções serem forçadamente acalmadas por algo de modo que quando falou de novo foi em um tom calmo e indiferente.

"Albedo, entre em contato com os guardiões Shalltear Bloodfallen, Demiurge e Cocytus, e lhes diga para estarem no Coliseu do Sexto Andar em duas horas. Nós vamos nos reunir com vocês naquele momento."

Enquanto ouvia a ordem sem emoção que Momonga deu após sua '_confissão'_, um flash de insegurança passou pelo rosto de Albedo, mas rapidamente seu habitual sorriso encantador voltou.

"Como desejar, Meu Amado Lorde Momonga!"

Eles ficaram em silêncio todo tempo enquanto ela cruzava a enorme sala do trono e fechava a imensa porta do outro lado da sala.

No exato segundo que a porta se fechou, o Tyrant Beholder Nubo disse exasperado.

"Que porra é essa! Os NPCs estavam vivos! Eu pensei que fosse Yggdrasil II mas… Meu Deus! É impossível ser esse o caso!"

Em sua cabeça, Famicom já tinha uma ideia clara sobre isso e expressou seus pensamentos na sequência.

"Você tem razão, cara. Não tem como, é impossível, totalmente impossível. Mesmo que existisse algo tão bem elaborado que fosse capaz de processar tantos dados, com tantos detalhes, isso ainda seria impossível. Do nosso lado de usuário os dispositivos pessoais não dariam conta e ia ter um gargalo gigante. Nem simular sensações simples nossos dispositivos produzidos em massa podem. Seja o que for… isso não é uma realidade virtual. Tenho certeza absoluta."

Famicom olhou para as próprias mão com unhas afiadas que eram do tamanho dos dedos que as suportavam. Depois de alguns segundos começou a falar de novo.

"Vocês sabem, com muito esforço é possível emular a sensação de uma mão para um amputado em um laboratório virtual. Mas é IMPOSSÍVEL fazer o mesmo para alguém que nasceu sem a mão e não criou as redes nervosas para isso. Neste momento eu percebo pelo menos três sentidos que eu NUNCA tive. Posso sentir uma energia estranha emanando de tudo e também posso sentir o sistema cardíaco bem como o humor geral de Nubo-san e Akemi-chan."

Pelo que Momonga entendeu da explicação de Famicom, não havia tecnologia para explicar isso que estavam passando.

_Mas então como estamos aqui?_

"Famicom-san está certo... Não consigo pensar em uma tecnologia na terra para isso. Isso pode ser um sonho meu… ou pode ser também uma abdução por ETs..."

Foi Akemi quem disse isso.

_Sério que Akemi-san sugeriu extraterrestres? Ela viveu o século XXI por acaso?_

Momonga ficou espantado com essa imaginação dela.

"Não, não, não... se alguém está sonhando aqui sou eu. Você não pode estar sonhando no meu sonho."

Disse Nubo um pouco confuso.

"Digo o mesmo Nubo. Da minha perspectiva sou eu quem está sonhando! Hahaha! Ou vocês estão sugerindo que este é um sonho coletivo nosso?"

Famicom deu uma risada divertida que fez escapar saliva da sua boca de lampreia.

Ele parecia estar levando a situação bem melhor que os outros dois.

Momonga pensou enquanto olhava o Herohero derretido que já estava quase terminando de descer a escadaria do trono.

Finalmente Momonga deu sua opinião.

"Talvez isso seja realidade?"

Eles ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes e Momonga falou novamente.

"Se este for o caso temos que pensar em sobreviver. Como fazíamos antes. Procurar um emprego e uma renda estável… bom no nosso caso nós aparentemente já temos um trabalho como chefes da nossa masmorra. Então temos que assegurar nossas posições para não sermos despojados. Devemos nos proteger de perigos externos... e de perigos internos também..."

Famicom interrompeu a fala de Momonga.

"Os NPCs que vimos até agora pareciam muito leais. Meus… novos instintos viram devoção verdadeira de todos que pude ler. Bem… Albedo não parecia ter devoção a ninguém além de você, mas ela ainda sabia seu lugar… Senti que ela não era leal a mim mas ainda se enxergava inferior… É estranho que eu fale assim, né? Pareço um vampiro de verdade falando..."

Nubo cortou o amigo e expressou suas próprias preocupações para todos.

"Mas será que eles vão permanecer leais como agora?"

Momonga pensou um instante antes de dizer.

"Temos que agir de forma convincente, do jeito que eles esperam que hajamos… e sempre com a cautela no máximo. Honestamente se Nazarick se voltar contra nós estamos perdidos."

Como todos pareciam concordar, Momonga disse:

"Pedi um encontro com guardiões de andar em duas horas. Recomendo irmos ao sexto andar bem antes disso. Sondamos os Gêmeos e se for seguro testamos nossa capacidade de combate. Já testei plenamente que posso desabilitar ou habilitar a maioria das minhas passivas. É como estalar um dedo. Embora não tenha provado ainda, acho que como estou nem drenaria níveis se tocasse alguém."

Com olhos arregalados Famicom disse:

"Bem lembrado, Momonga-san… deixa eu tomar meu tempo me estudando aqui."

Nubo pareceu que faria o mesmo quando fechou seu grande olho.

Enquanto eles estavam nisso Momonga olhou para Akemi.

De todos ela era a que parecia estar levando isso pior.

Momonga disse algo para tentar tranquiliza-la.

"Não se preocupe Akemi-san. Vamos fazer o possível para que você alcance o nível 100 novamente."

Ela olhou para ele horrorizada.

Aparentemente ele não disse a coisa certa.

"Chegar no nível 100?! Você acha que é isso que me preocupa?! Eu teria meu primeiro encontro romântico com a pessoa que sempre gostei neste sábado! Depois de dois anos de esforço eu estava na primeira posição da lista de efetivação do Instituto de Pesquisa! Minha nee-sama vai dar a luz ao meu sobrinho no próximo mês! Minha vida, Momonga-san! Eu quero ela de volta!"

Akemi gritou alto enquanto gesticulava em uma repentina explosão de raiva quase histérica.

Momonga pensou que ele era diferente de Akemi de muitos modos.

_Estranho. Quando aceitei isso como algo extraordinário sequer pensei em voltar… na verdade, sendo honesto, estar aqui até me pareceu… melhor?_

Akemi era uma pessoa bem sucedida, jovem e talentosa, deveria se sentir muito injustiçada se alguma coisa ameaçasse sua boa vida.

Momonga se lembrou que Yamaiko sempre elogiava sua irmãzinha, dizendo que ela era o gênio da família e que era seu orgulho. No fundo, Momonga sempre pensou que Yamaiko devia se sentir ofuscada por Akemi. Pelo menos é como ele se sentiria no lugar dela.

_Nunca vou entender irmãos já que sou filho único..._

Momonga olhou para a elfa que ofegava da explosão de sentimentos que teve apenas alguns instantes atrás. Agora ela parecia estar se sentindo muito envergonhada por ter perdido a calma e agido tempestiva.

_Talvez eu estivesse igualmente agitado se não sofresse repetidamente com essa estranha onda de estabilização emocional... ou se estivesse sozinho..._

"Akemi-san, nossa primeira prioridade como grupo, e quando digo grupo incluo você, é a sobrevivência. Garanto que quando estivermos estáveis e com alguma folga, poderemos pensar em outras necessidades não imediatas, no entanto, temos que assegurar nossa segurança primeiro."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Depois de um tempo suspirou longamente. Por fim ela falou.

"Somos um grupo mesmo, né?"

"Claro que somos."

"Vocês não vão me… descartar?"

A ideia deixou Momonga perplexo.

_O que ela quer dizer com isso?_

"Sabe Momonga-san… vocês são assustadores. Você que é o menos assustador é um _esqueleto falante_! Eu fiquei presa nessa insanidade com quatro caras que são aberrações… isso é assustador!"

Ela estava ficando emocional novamente. Desta vez com um leve sinal de desespero.

Momonga não gostou de ser chamado de _Esqueleto Falante_ nem de _Aberração._ Mas de forma pragmática tentou acalmar Akemi.

"Suzuki Satoru."

"Ah?"

"Meu nome."

"Ehh?"

"Eu posso parecer um _esqueleto falante_ por fora. Mas por dentro sou Suzuki Satoru. Você entende isso?"

Ela arregalou os olhos e ficou pensativa algum tempo. Então sua expressão mudou completamente e ela o olhou de cima a baixo com… _pena?_

Antes que ela respondesse qualquer coisa, Momonga sentiu uma distorção de luz atrás dele e se virou para onde Famicom estava.

Seu corpo tinha sido coberto por púrpura escuro e seus contornos opacos mudaram. Quando a energia púrpura desapareceu eles viram um homem de pele absurdamente pálida, cabelos prateados que tocavam os ombros e olhos vermelhos não-naturais.

O homem também estava nu.

"Ah! Você tinha uma forma humana não é, Famicom-san?"

Momonga olhou curioso. Ele viu Famicom usar esta forma umas duas vezes apenas. Pelo que Momonga sabia Famicom nem a tinha customizado, apenas usou um dos modelos prontos oferecidos.

_Algo me diz que ele deve usar essa forma com mais frequência a partir de agora… invejável..._

"Você é um idiota?!"

Atrás de Momonga, Akemi reclamou audivelmente enquanto virava de costas para não ver o vampiro nu.

"Akemi-san está certa, isso foi grosseiro Famicom-san. Nós não estamos só entre rapazes aqui, e mesmo se estivéssemos, convém avisar."

Momonga repreendeu Famicom severamente.

"Me desculpem todos, mas não consegui aparecer vestido na primeira tentativa... embora acho que se praticar bastante consiga. Tenho que coordenar a transformação e o inventário para isso..."

_Você não parece nem um pouco envergonhado... Você é mesmo uma pessoa japonesa?!_

Tranquilamente Famicom estendeu a mão no ar e um buraco negro se abriu. Ele então tirou um manto de mago e o vestiu. Começou então a tirar os seus anéis um por um, depois vários outros itens do tipo joia e por fim um cajado.

Vendo o que ele fez, Momonga ficou impressionado.

Famicom tinha descoberto como usar o inventário.

Enquanto ele perdia tempo tranquilizando Akemi estes dois pareciam ter feito progressos.

Ele tentou imitar Famicom e usar o inventário. Conseguiu na primeira tentativa. Pediu a Akemi para fazer o mesmo e ela também teve sucesso de primeira.

_Talvez o feito de Famicom não tenha sido grande coisa_.

Quando Momonga olhou para Nubo que estava com seus muitos olhos fechados, fazendo sabe-se lá o que.

Momonga se perguntou como Nubo alcançaria seu inventário se não tinha mãos.

_Talvez ele use a língua..._

Enquanto pensava isso, uma luz verde envolveu Nubo completamente e onde antes havia uma esfera flutuante agora um menino de talvez 12 anos flutuava em posição fetal.

O jovem Nubo saiu de sua posição e tocou o chão delicadamente, o brilho verde em volta dele se apagando aos poucos.

Quando a criança abriu os olhos, Momonga viu um terceiro olho na testa do garoto.

Nubo agora parecia um garoto japonês, com exceção de uma orelha um pouco pontuda e de um terceiro olho na testa.

Esta era uma das seis formas que Nubo possuia, e se não estava enganado, era a mais _friendly_ delas.

"Nubo-san… até você é um idiota?!"

Akemi reclamou da nudez de Nubo e se virou com irritação. Momonga por sua vez repreendeu o '_garoto'_ na frente dele que se vestiu envergonhado, antes de se desculpar com dogeza para Akemi.

Depois disso eles testaram rapidamente alguns pequenos feitiços e habilidades ativas, antes de decidirem ir para o sexto andar testar coisas grandiosas.

Não havia o que fazer quanto a Herohero então ele ficou derretido no chão. Famicom sugeriu pedir a Solution que o levasse ao seu quarto.

De alguma forma Sebastian e as Plêiades passaram muita confiança para os '_novos sentidos'_ de Famicom quando estavam aqui.

Convencido por isso Momonga usou o feitiço mensagem descoberto por Nubo e contatou Solution. A Empregada de Batalha animadamente aceitou a tarefa de cuidar de seu criador.

Questionando Solution sobre o estado de Herohero, Momonga soube que seria problemático romper isso a força.

Momonga sentiu alívio ao descobrir que podia contactar os NPCs com Mensagem.

Ele havia testado com sucesso em Nubo, Famicom e Akemi.

Mas quando tentou contatar os outros 36 membros da Ainz Ooal Gown falhou sucessivamente. Por segurança até tentou contatar o membro Bellriver que sabia ter morrido na vida real. Sem resposta.

Akemi parecia fazer o mesmo com seus próprios amigos da _Elven All Stars_ e mesmo outros amigos. Mas também sem sucesso.

É impossível teleportar dentro da Sala do Trono de Nazarick, por isso qualquer pessoa que queira entrar ou sair da sala do trono deve passar pela sala Lemegeton.

Lemegeton era uma sala cheia de Golens de alto nível em formas de demônios.

Era a última defesa antes do Trono de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Para ir ao Sexto Andar, tiveram que passar por esta sala.

Quando estavam nela, Momonga teve a ideia de usar os 67 poderosos golens que guardam o Lemegeton como uma arma reserva no caso de algum NPC se rebele.

Se tal coisa acontecesse, eles deveriam se reunir aqui e resistir com a ajuda dos golens.

Eles comandaram aos Golens para apenas obedecer os detentores do Anel de Ainz Ooal Gown. Testaram diversas vezes o comando, tirando e pondo o anel.

Surpreendentemente, depois da ordem, os golens obedeciam Momonga mesmo que ele não usasse anel. O que não valia para os outros. Talvez fosse devido o título de mestre da guilda.

Nesse meio tempo Solution passou por eles acompanhadas do que poderia ser descrito como um exercito de musas que vestiam roupa de empregada.

Estas eram algumas das Empregadas Homunculus, as NPCs mais frágeis de Nazarick, todas elas eram garotas atraentes.

Seguindo Solution havia uma duzia delas, mas na tumba toda eram 41 empregadas no total.

Depois de se curvarem respeitosamente, as empregadas entraram agitadas e ansiosas na sala do trono para cuidar que Herohero fosse levado ao seu quarto.

Quando ficaram sozinhos de novo, os três membros da Ainz Ooal Gown decidiram conceder um Anel de Ainz Ooal Gown para que Akemi pudesse teletransportar.

Eles se prepararam para teletransportar no centro do coliseu onde estiveram algumas horas antes quando Yggdrasil ainda era um jogo.

Diversas vezes enquanto faziam todas essas pequenas coisas, Momonga não pôde deixar de pensar em algo que o incomodava desde pouco tempo atrás.

_Seria ótimo se eu tivesse uma forma humana como os outros…_

Mas ele não tinha.

_**\- Fim do Capítulo -**_

* * *

_**Notas do Autor:**_

Certo.

**1** \- Aqui, todos exceto Momonga tem uma _'forma humana'. _No caso de Herohero, com esforço, ele pode até alterar contornos e detalhes de sua aparência sem usar magia. Famicom tem uma forma fixa, que pode modificar com itens e magia. Nubo tem seis formas, uma para cada uma de suas raças.

**2** \- Como na Novel, Suzuki Satoru tem nível escolar fundamental.

Parando para pensar, em tempo de trama, nem uma hora se passou dentro da história nesse capítulo!

Acho que estou descrevendo demais nessa minha primeira história.

Vou me corrigir nos próximos capítulos.

Escrevendo e aprendendo...


	3. Capítulo 3 - Resoluções

Mais um capítulo aqui!

Capítulo de hoje será centrado em Akemi e Famicom (OC).

De Nazarick temos a aparição dos Gêmeos e de Shalltear.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_**Resoluções**_

_(Lemegeton, 10° Andar da Grande Tumba de Nazarick)_

Akemi observou os três sumirem no ar bem na sua frente.

Ela queria ficar sozinha para organizar seus próprios pensamentos então se deixou ficar para trás propositadamente.

Respirou profundamente para acalmar os sentimentos complexos que sentia sobre tudo que aconteceu com ela até agora.

_Isso está acontecendo mesmo, não é?_

No Instituto de Pesquisa em que estagiava, existia um Departamento de História. Embora não fosse sua área de atuação, que era biologia molecular, ela o frequentava tanto quanto podia.

O motivo não era acadêmico, mas pessoal. Seu _crush_ trabalhava naquele departamento, liderando uma pequena equipe quase esquecida pela direção do instituto.

A área de pesquisa de seu _crush_, Tanaka-san, era: "A Literatura de Massa do Século XXI".

Graças a suas conversas com Tanaka-san, Akemi conheceu um gênero obscuro de literatura, uma temática antiga que perdeu seu brilho com o passar do tempo.

As pessoas do passado não tinham acesso ao Dive, por isso naquele tempo eram muito populares histórias de inserção de personagens modernos em mundos de fantasia.

Tanaka-san lhe apresentou muitas destas obras antigas e para ter um assunto de conversa com o lindo mestiço europeu de quem gostava, ela frequentemente lia os romances que ele recomendava, ao ponto que passou até a gostar da leitura.

Conforme comparava sua situação com a de personagens daqueles romances antigos que lia com Tanaka-san ficava cada vez mais certa de uma coisa.

_Fui __**isekaida**_ _com quatro caras que não conheço direito…_

Todas as pessoas que conhecia e amava, tudo o que conquistou ou que conquistaria, tudo isso poderia estar perdido para ela agora se isso fosse verdade.

_Nee-sama… Okasa… Tanaka-san…_

Por mais que quisesse, Akemi não podia negar a probabilidade de ter sido isso que aconteceu com ela.

Pouco tempo atrás durante os testes na sala do trono ela foi capaz de lançar magia e quando fez isso o conhecimento sobre o processo inundou sua mente.

Não foi apenas o ato de selecionar o botão em um console ou de gritar uma palavra pré-configurada, foi muito mais que isso. Akemi sentiu uma energia estranha fluir por dentro dela, soube os limites dos feitiços que lançou, até onde poderia esticar um aspecto de uma magia ou como poderia prolongar o efeito de outra.

Ela fez mágica de verdade e não podia negar isso.

Quando focava no realismo dos seus sentidos alterados e em como seu corpo se sentia enérgico e poderoso, sua hipótese praticamente se confirmava.

Decidiu aceitar como verdade temporária que seu destino era o mesmo dos personagens daqueles romances antigos.

Partindo desse ponto sedimentado a coisa mais importante para ela agora era sua interação com os desconhecidos na mesma situação que ela.

Akemi era uma garota prática. Ela sabia que como estava agora não tinha como sobreviver sozinha por isso precisava se dar bem com os outros.

_Momonga-san e Nubo-san parecem ser boas pessoas, Herohero-san é uma incógnita, aquele Famicom é desrespeitoso, simplesmente se despiu na minha frente…_

Akemi tinha consciência que como estava agora ela era a mais fraca do grupo. Para piorar as coisas, diferente dos outros quatro ela era uma estrangeira nessa tumba, portanto _dependia_ da boa vontade deles.

_Depender de outros é tão enervante..._

Tendo conseguido preciosos minutos sozinha para pensar, Akemi olhou em volta.

Ela ainda estava na sala que Momonga chamou de Lemegeton.

Perto dela ela viu a figura estática de um golem com a aparência de um demônio. Sua forma era uma menina grávida com roupa de odalisca, uma cabeça de cabra e asas de morcego.

Era uma figura horrível de se ver.

Olhando em volta ela viu muitas outras estátuas perturbadoras. Subitamente, Akemi já não queria ficar sozinha.

_Tenho que ir logo, se demorar mais eles podem se preocupar..._

Olhou para o anel dourado com uma joia vermelha que Momonga lhe deu. O objeto tinha o símbolo da guilda Ainz Ooal Gown e deveria permitir a ela usar teletransporte dentro da base dessa guilda.

Fechou os olhos, se concentrou na imagem do anel e simultaneamente na imagem do ponto que tinham combinado de se encontrar, o centro do Coliseu no 6° Andar. Depois de mentalizar por poucos segundos, ela sentiu o ar em volta mudar e uma sensação de deslocamento.

Tinha se teletransportado com sucesso.

O ar a sua volta mudou drasticamente, não era mais o ar úmido, parado e frio do subterrâneo. Agora era um ar muito mais agradável, muito mais… natural. Era ainda melhor que o dos grandes jardins corporativos restritos que replicavam a natureza do século passado. Akemi só esteve em um destes domos botânicos de Tóquio uma vez, dois anos atrás. Foi durante um encontro com um homem bem-sucedido que era Diretor em um escritório contábil e tinha acesso a essas mordomias de classe alta.

_Aquele homem era um sujo, o que ele pensou que eu era para me propor aquilo no primeiro encontro?! Temi por minha segurança aquele dia..._

Ela afastou a memória ruim e respirou o ar agradável do novo ambiente. Depois de várias respirações às cegas finalmente abriu os olhos. Se viu de pé no palco de terra batida de uma bonita arena antiga, com arquibancadas cheia de golens feitos de argila.

Este era o Coliseu que ficava no Sexto Andar da Guilda de sua irmã. Quando olhou para cima, o queixo de Akemi.

"Uau..."

O teto deste andar estava muito mais realista do que quando esteve aqui algumas horas atrás. Ela se lembrou que Momonga disse algo sobre esta ser a visão do céu em Hokkaido, na época em que ainda se podia ver estrelas no céu noturno do Japão.

Akemi também se lembrou que este andar era chamado de "_Selva_" e tinha uma floresta fora das paredes deste coliseu. De fato, ela podia _sentir_ que havia uma floresta cheia de vida próxima e poder sentir isso a deixava muito curiosa.

"Akemi-chan! Você demorou, quase volto lá para ver se você estava bem!"

A forma de um pequeno garoto japonês com um olho na testa que Nubo tomou se aproximou correndo de Akemi.

_Apesar de parecer uma criança agora, Nubo-san é mais velho que eu..._

"Desculpa, estive perdida em pensamentos por um tempo."

Respondeu isso forçando uma expressão tranquila.

"Sem problemas! O ar aqui é bom, né? E o céu que Blue Planet-san fez é lindo. Vamos nos juntar aos outros, eles estão logo ali."

Seguindo a indicação de Nubo, Akemi caminhou com ele até as quatro figuras que estavam no centro do coliseu.

Ela pode ver a forma esquelética de Momonga se gabando de seu incrível cajado para duas crianças elfas escuras que olhavam para ele maravilhadas.

Admiração escrita em cada centímetro de seus rostos infantis.

_Os gêmeos estão tão lindos agora!_

A maior parte do tempo que Akemi passou em Nazarick ela esteve neste andar.

Um dos membros desta guilda, a jogadora Bukubukuchagama, mantinha numa casa da árvore próxima deste coliseu um encontro regular entre as mulheres da Ainz Ooal Gown.

Os membros femininos usavam este encontro para fazer um _girl talk _e discutir assuntos que não convinha falar na frente dos outros membros. Era o "_Chá do Mare e das Meninas_".

Embora não fosse da guilda, sempre que Akemi fazia uma visita na Tumba ela era convidada para esse encontro.

Quando ela e Nubo chegaram perto do grupo, Momonga-san parou a descrição do seu cajado e se voltou para Akemi.

"Aura e Mare, como disse antes, Akemi-san, a irmãzinha de Yamaiko-san, estará nos visitando por tempo indefinido. Vocês a conhecem?"

A menina elfa chamada Aura olhou alegremente para Akemi.

Ela era uma garotinha elfa escura que aparentava menos de dez anos, tinha pele bronzeada e cabelo loiro curto. Vestia uma roupa masculina e tinha olhos heterocromáticos exatamente iguais aos olhos do corpo atual de Akemi.

"Claro que conhecemos Lorde Momonga! Akemi-sama sempre visitava nossa casa no passado."

"Oh? Isso é verdade?"

Momonga perguntou interessado.

"Sim! Lady Bukubukuchagama, Lady Yamaiko e Lady Ankoro Mochi Mochi sempre tinham seu chá juntas na casa da árvore! Akemi-sama participava algumas vezes!"

A garotinha elfa então se voltou para Akemi e curvou a cabeça.

"É um prazer ver você de novo Akemi-sama! Mare o que está esperando! Não seja rude! Cumprimente Akemi-sama também!"

"Uhm, ehn, certo Onee-sama... Prazer vê-la de novo Akemi-sama!"

A criança elfa do lado de Aura falou timidamente enquanto curvava a cabeça.

Apesar da voz bonita, da aparência fofa e da roupa de estudante com direito a uma curtíssima saia escolar, a criança chamada Mare era um menino.

_Ele é tão fofo! Mas agora que ele é real sua escolha de roupa parece um pouco estranha..._

Akemi se perguntou o que Bukubukuchagama diria se visse suas criações ganhando vida.

Desistiu de pensar nisso quando percebeu que ela provavelmente amaria o realismo da sua _trap_ e da sua _reverse trap_.

Akemi limpou a garganta e tentou fazer uma média com os jovens guardiões na sua frente.

"É ótimo vê-los de novo também, Aura-chan e Mare-kun. Sabe, vocês sempre foram meus preferidos por aqui. Bukubukuchagama-san tinha uma mão de ouro para criações, não é?"

As crianças coraram de forma muito cativante, Mare totalmente sem jeito e Aura um pouco agitada.

Mas antes que os dois respondessem algo, Famicom interrompeu bruscamente o momento de Akemi com os gêmeos.

"Ótimo que todos estão apresentados. Agora vamos seguir ao assunto importante, nós queremos fazer alguns testes aqui no coliseu. Nós podemos fazer isso Guardiões de Andar?"

Akemi amaldiçoou Famicom em seus pensamentos. Ele tinha interrompido sua conversa com Aura e Mare, estes dois eram os NPCs mais propensos a serem seus aliados em Nazarick. Ela fez uma anotação mental para tentar se aproximar dos gêmeos no futuro.

Aura por sua vez pareceu muito surpresa com a pergunta de Famicom.

"Mas o que está dizendo, Lorde Famicom! Tudo em Nazarick pertence aos Seres Supremos! Vocês não precisam de autorização nossa para fazer qualquer coisa, nós somos simples guardiões ao seu serviço!"

Ao seu lado, Mare, balançava a cabeça repetidamente concordando.

"Ehr, bem… Acho que Famicom-san quis apenas ser educado. Agora... já que é assim, Aura e Mare, vocês podem providenciar alguns alvos imóveis para testarmos magia?"

"Sim! Lorde Nubo! Vou preparar alguns alvos para sua magia poderosa!"

Após isso, o grupo começou a testar seriamente suas capacidades de combate.

Primeiro os gêmeos trouxeram alvos imóveis como foi pedido. Os alvos foram carregados por vários homens lagartos muito feios.

Eram os chamados Dragonkin, monstros que não chegavam ao nível 60, mas que pareciam intimidantes em aparência.

Com o cenário pronto, Akemi e os outros três atacaram os alvos feitos de palha e madeira com magia ofensiva. Ela ficou surpresa com quão incríveis e fáceis de lançar eram suas próprias magias ofensivas.

Akemi era uma conjuradora de dois sistemas, o Arcano e Divino (Druídico). Para poder usar os dois sistemas ela sacrificou a chance de ser excepcional em um deles, sendo apenas um pouco acima da media em ambos.

Cada um deles testou pelo menos dez feitiços ofensivos nos alvos de palha e então todos se separaram para fazer suas próprias coisas.

Momonga e Famicom testavam suas convocações em um canto da arena, estranhamente eles pareciam estar realizando batalhas entre as convocações.

Nubo tentava magia de espionagem em outro canto, para alguém desavisado ele estaria simplesmente parado no mesmo lugar com seus olhos emitindo luz.

Akemi foi para um terceiro canto testar suas habilidades de metamorfa.

Primeiro tentou alterar sua aparência com a habilidade "Thousand Faces" da classe "Skinshaper" e graças a um espelho tirado do seu inventário viu que teve sucesso.

_Isso é divertido! Posso virar qualquer atriz famosa… mas meu rosto e corpo agora já são tão belos que não vale a pena._

Ela gastou seu tempo se admirando no espelho, certamente essa situação concedeu um _upgrade _dos seus _assets_ femininos.

Akemi olhou para Momonga que estava animado tendo uma batalha de convocações com Famicom. Mesmo de longe ela podia ver suas costelas esqueléticas sob o manto espalhafatoso enquanto dava ordem a um grupo de Death Knights.

_Pobre Momonga-san, ele agora sequer tem carne..._

Ela deu prosseguimento aos seus testes depois de lamentar pelo Líder da Guilda de sua irmã.

O próximo passo era mudar coisas mais complexas como a sua raça. Para isso usaria sua habilidade "Alternative Form" dada por uma de suas classes, "Master of So Many Forms".

Isso permitia que se transformasse em outras raças e até em animais e monstros.

Não era algo tão específico e perfeito como a transformação dos Doppelganger, que visavam indivíduos particulares.

Sua "Alternative Form" era simplesmente uma transição de espécies.

Para economizar usos da habilidade, Akemi decidiu transformar apenas três vezes durante os testes. Se transformaria em um animal, um monstro e uma raça jogável.

"Bem, vamos começar! **{Alternative Form}**"

Primeiro se transformou em um simples animal, uma tigresa.

Enquanto se transformava teve a experiência sensorial mais louca de sua vida até aquele momento. Uma vez na forma de tigresa as mudanças em seus sentidos foram drásticas mas ela se adaptou rápido. Também logrou caminhar em quatro patas tão naturalmente quanto como caminhava em duas antes.

Felizmente as roupas não se soltaram ou arrebentaram como temia que acontecesse, elas se fundiram na transformação e seus itens equipados ainda tinham efeito.

Ela ficou envergonhada ao pensar que de certa forma estava nua agora.

"Um, dois... ainda posso falar! E sem mudanças na voz também... ótimo! Ok, próximo teste **{Alternative Form}**."

Na sequência se transformou em um Dragão Florestal. Em sua forma escamada de dragão ocidental Akemi cresceu até ter cinco metros de altura. Novamente experimentou sentidos únicos que a confundiram muito. Ser tão grande era igualmente confuso. Testou as habilidades do dragão e percebeu que tinha as básicas como voo e sopro, mas não as avançadas como **Visão Verdadeira**.

Decidiu testar outra coisa.

"**[Acid Splash]!**"

Um jato de ácido se derramou em linha na sua frente. O uso de magia foi um sucesso.

Esta era uma magia ofensiva, uma das mais simples, e para sua surpresa ela conseguiu usar mesmo que estivesse transformada.

"Ótimo! Minhas magias ainda funcionam mesmo que eu seja um monstro! Mas sinto que isso drenou muito mais energia agora do que quando acertei os alvos de palha de Aura-chan. Duas vezes, não, foi três vezes mais magia..."

A partir de agora Akemi decidiu ser cuidadosa ao usar magia quando transformada, parecia que fazer magia nessa condição era muito mais custoso. De volta no jogo ela sequer podia fazer isso, já que o menu de magias do console era sobreposto pelo das habilidades da forma tomada.

_E pensar que haveria tal mudança nas regras quando o jogo virou realidade… pelo menos não é algo que me prejudique!_

Tentou pensar positivamente e seguiu o teste.

"**{Alternative Form}**"

O Dragão Florestal então se transformou na raça inicial de Nubo, um Beholder.

Pela terceira vez, sua mente entrou em parafuso com os sentidos loucos de outra espécie. Seu campo de visão era muito complexo e ela demorou um tempo para se acostumar.

Não ter membros e flutuar no chão era uma experiência muito surreal também, mas ela superou isso com naturalidade graças a sua classe de trabalho.

Usou as habilidades de raça Beholder e novamente apenas as básicas como raio de energia estavam disponíveis, infelizmente não podia usar a que era o carro chefe dessa raça desequilibrada: **Campo Anti-Magia**.

No jogo, Akemi podia usar a maioria das habilidades quando se transformava, mas agora não era possível.

_Talvez seja outra mudança nas regras, mas sinto que é outra coisa, algo mais simples..._

Provavelmente isso foi resultado de ter perdido 5 de seus 10 níveis de "_Master Of So Many Forms"_ nas horas finais do jogo. Por causa disso ela perdeu a maioria das vantagens da classe metamorfa.

_Ah! Eu também perdi todos meus níveis de Leaf Empress! O que será de mim agora!_

Sua classe mais eficiente infelizmente foi completamente perdida.

Amaldiçoando sua sorte, Akemi voltou a sua forma de High Elf.

"Espero poder subir de nível aqui…"

Sua situação seria muito difícil se não pudesse nivelar novamente. Se fosse obrigada a ficar estagnada no nível 90, ela estaria condenada a ser uma dependente dos outros quatro.

Enquanto refletia sobre isso, Akemi sentiu uma coisa mágica se ligar na sua cabeça, reconheceu como uma solicitação do feitiço mensagem.

Quando aceitou o contato, pode ouvir a nova voz de Momonga.

≪_Akemi-san, venha até nosso grupo. Tenho notícias de fora._≫

≪_Certo, Momonga-san._≫

Enquanto caminhava até onde todos estavam, ela se perguntava que notícias eram essas e o que "_de fora"_ significava.

_Será que são noticias do mundo real?_

Era seu principal pensamento.

"Todos, vejam bem, Sebas e Lupusregina terminaram sua tarefa. Eles descobriram algo muito inesperado. Vou até lá verificar isso eu mesmo. Alguém quer vir comigo?"

Foram as palavras de Momonga.

O fato de não dizer o que era esse '_algo inesperado'_ provavelmente foi devido a presença dos gêmeos que os olhavam curiosos.

Todos tinham combinado de interpretar os avatares do jogo quando NPCs estivessem perto.

_Para Momonga-san não dizer em voz alta, deve ser algo relativo a nossas pessoas reais... _

Akemi se animou com a possibilidade.

"Momonga-san, os Guardiões devem chegar em menos de vinte minutos, é bom sairmos agora?"

Nubo perguntou preocupado para Momonga.

"Posso ficar aqui no coliseu, ainda tenho coisas a testar. Tentem voltar logo, vou entreter os guardiões até vocês voltarem."

Famicom se ofereceu para ficar para trás.

Ouvindo isso, Akemi rapidamente se ofereceu para ir com Momonga.

"Vou com você, Momonga-san."

_Sinto que Momonga-san é uma boa pessoa, ele passa segurança, tenho certeza que ele não faria algo de ruim, diferente desse outro..._

"Bom, se Famicom-san já assumiu essa função… então eu vou com vocês dois também. Boa sorte para você, Famicom-san. Se algo der errado, lembre-se: _Lemegeton_."

Nubo também decidiu ir com Momonga. Ele deu uma dica e uma piscadela para Famicom, que respondeu com um aceno.

A estratégia Lemegeton de Momonga era o uso dos golens da sala Lemegeton contra um possível NPC rebelde. Era a última segurança deles.

≪_Nós vamos Teletransportar para a entrada da Tumba, vamos dar uma olhada no exterior._≫

Akemi recebeu em sua mente uma mensagem de Momonga-san dizendo o que fazer.

"Muito bem, o cenário está desenhado. Então vamos de uma vez."

Momonga disse em um gesto que pareceu estranhamente chunni para Akemi. Ele falou erguendo seu cajado enquanto sua capa se agitava.

_Isso foi um pouco deslocado de seu comportamento sério até agora, Momonga-san!_

Por algum motivo os gêmeos estavam impressionados e olhavam o Overlord com expressões admiradas.

Nubo foi o primeiro a partir e se desvaneceu no ar.

Vendo isso, Akemi se concentrou, sentiu a mudança no ar e a sensação de deslocamento novamente.

Quando abriu os olhos já não estava mais no 6° Andar.

* * *

_(Coliseu, 6° Andar da Grande Tumba de Nazarick)_

Ao ver Nubo e Akemi desaparecendo diante de seus olhos, Momonga também se preparava para se mudar para entrada da tumba.

Mas antes que fizesse isso alguém se aproximou dele.

"Erh… Lord Momonga. É um pouco egoísta de mim pedir isso ao Líder dos Seres Supremos... mas eu posso acompanhar Lorde Momonga?"

Aura falou com ele.

"Aura, você não tem apenas que guardar este andar?"

Momonga respondeu a pergunta de Aura com outra pergunta.

Estava genuinamente curioso sobre a relação entre os guardiões e seus andares. Quando chegou aqui no 6° Andar, Aura parecia saber que estaria aqui no Coliseu, pois veio correndo ao seu encontro, mesmo que a Casa da Árvore, onde reside, fosse em outro lugar longe daqui.

Ela pareceu interpretar sua curiosidade como uma reprimenda e respondeu um pouco em pânico se curvando.

"Ah! Sim! Claro, Lorde Momonga! Me desculpe por meu pedido egoísta… Vou guardar este andar contra todos os invasores!"

"Não, não, não é o que quis dizer… bem deixa para lá. Você pode vir comigo sim, Aura."

A expressão de Aura se iluminou.

"Obrigada, Lorde Momonga! Mare! Você vai cuidar do andar enquanto estou com Lorde Momonga! Fique atento e não atrapalhe Lorde Famicom!"

Mare pareceu um pouquinho injustiçado, mas concordou obedientemente com a irmã.

Depois de pensar um pouco como faria para teletransportar junto com Aura.

Momonga olhou seu Anel de Ainz Ooal Gown cheio de dúvida. Inesperadamente informação fluiu em sua mente lhe ensinando a usar o item para carregar alguém.

"Segure meu braço Aura, estamos nos movendo."

Momonga ofereceu o braço para Aura que olhou para ele com olhos arregalados. Ele não entendeu o motivo disso, mas antes que perguntasse a ela o porque do rosto espantado, a criança elfa segurou seu braço determinada.

"Estou indo agora, Famicom-san. Desejo bons testes e tenha cuidado."

"Mesmo pra ti, Momonga-san"

Momonga então ativou o anel e teletransportou para a entrada da Grande Tumba de Nazarick.

Depois que sentiu a mudança de ar e o deslocamento espacial, a primeira coisa que fez foi verificar Aura. Se tranquilizou ao ver que ela tinha vindo com ele como sentiu que viria.

"Esse lugar é... que lugar é esse? Lorde Momonga?"

Aura perguntou sem reconhecer os arredores.

Eles estavam na metade de uma longa e larga escadaria.

"Está é a entrada da tumba, Aura. Descendo a escadaria está o primeiro andar de Shalltear, subindo ela está o Mausoléu e o exterior."

O Anel de Ainz Ooal Gown não permitia ir para fora da Grande Tumba de Nazarick. O lugar mais longe que se podia ir com ele era essa zona de transição na superfície, chamada Mausoléu.

Na verdade, os poderes de teletransporte do anel eram restritos ao interior da tumba e custavam um pouco de recursos da guilda, eles não funcionavam no exterior. Sendo assim, fora da tumba o Anel não deveria ter utilidade alguma.

_Era assim no jogo, mas eu sinto algo diferente agora no anel… esse é um assunto para testes futuros..._

Momonga sentiu o aperto de Aura no seu antebraço ficar mais forte.

"Lorde Momonga… você vai sair de Nazarick?"

Sua voz tinha um tom preocupado.

"Nós só vamos dar uma olhada nos arredores da Tumba. Confio que você cuidará de mim nesse meio-tempo, Aura?"

"Sim, Lorde Momonga! Vou protegê-lo com minha vida para que você volte com segurança a Nazarick!"

A resposta enérgica e determinada de Aura o deixou com um sentimento difícil.

_Isso é lealdade extrema, ouvir isso de uma criança tão jovem é complicado..._

Todos os NPCs que encontrou até agora pareciam leais, o que aliviava um pouco suas preocupações de traição.

_Mas encontrei só alguns poucos deles..._

"As coisas não devem chegar tão longe, Aura. Vamos subir agora, Nubo-san e Akemi-san já devem ter se encontrado com Sebas."

Eles subiram a longa escadaria e chegaram numa grande sala que lembrava exatamente o tipo de prédio que pertencia, um Mausoléu Real.

A frente deles uma grande porta dupla aberta levava ao exterior. Luz entrava pela porta e conforme se aproximava da saída, Momonga pôde ouvir vozes familiares conversando enérgicas.

Aura não tinha soltado seu braço ainda, então todo este tempo Momonga a conduzia.

Conforme saiam, Momonga notou que o ar aqui era ainda mais natural e agradável que o do sexto andar.

Do lado de fora da entrada, Nubo e Akemi apontavam para o céu enquanto conversavam alegremente. Momonga olhou a direção que suas mãos apontavam e ficou tão maravilhado que parou de andar.

_Esse céu é tão claro, são tantas estrelas..._

De volta na terra, o planeta era tão poluído que na latitude do Japão as estrelas não eram visíveis à noite. Com muita sorte, a lua seria visível em alguns momentos do ano, o que sempre virava um evento nacional.

Mesmo o teto do 6° Andar, que o maravilhou pouquíssimo tempo atrás, era apenas uma recriação das principais estrelas visíveis no céu do planeta terra em épocas passadas, com algumas centenas de pontos luminosos e uma luz de fundo.

Mas olhando para o céu fora do túmulo, vendo a _**coisa real**_, Momonga estava sem palavras.

_Elas são tão lindas! É impossível de contar! São tantas!_

Muito eufórico, Momonga foi acalmado por sua estabilização emocional.

_Merda de estabilização! Isso deve ser uma maldição! Não posso sentir felicidade nenhuma! _

Foi mais uma vez acalmado por sua estabilização emocional.

_Desisto. Bem, pelo menos foi um sentimento muito bom que tive agora… embora tenha sido curto._

Tentou ver isso positivamente.

"Eh? Lorde Momonga? Está tudo bem com você?"

Aura perguntou sentindo sua mudança quando ele parou de andar.

"Estou bem, Aura. Vamos adiante."

_Essa estabilização é uma passiva racial… por que não posso desativá-la como a maioria das outras passivas?_

Quando os dois alcançaram Nubo e Akemi, Momonga viu Sebas e Lupusregina a alguma distância deles.

"Isso é incrível, não é Momonga-san?"

Akemi falou com um rosto genuinamente sorridente.

_É a primeira vez que vejo esse rosto sorrindo..._

No jogo não havia expressões e desde a meia-noite ela não fez nenhuma face positiva. Momonga estava preocupado em como Akemi estava levando isso. Ele não deixou de notar que antes ela ficou para trás alguns minutos no Lemegeton, provavelmente para acertar seus pensamentos.

Era bom ver que o céu noturno daqui de fora tinha animado ela.

"Verdadeiramente bonito."

Foi o que ele falou.

"Não é lindo? São tantas estrelas… imagino que sejam diferentes das do 6° Andar. Aura-chan, você sabe me dizer se os padrões no céu batem com seu andar?"

Aura passou um tempo olhando o céu noturno e girando sua pequena cabeça antes de responder.

"Hum… deixa eu ver… Não vejo semelhança, Akemi-sama! O céu é beeeem diferente do meu andar!"

"Sebas, reporte em voz alta para todos o que você me disse por mensagem."

Momonga comandou Sebas.

Não era possível ver além dos muros distantes do Mausoléu da posição em que estavam, não havia altura para isso. Tudo o que viam eram os prédios externos de Nazarick.

"Entendido, Lorde Momonga."

O mordomo que mantinha a cabeça baixa se aproximou antes de falar em uma voz clara para todos.

"A Grande Tumba de Nazarick está cercada por uma imensa planície. Conforme ordenado por Lorde Momonga via mensagem percorri um raio de três quilômetros e não há sinal de criaturas perigosas ou seres inteligentes. Os únicos animais que vi no perímetro foram pequenos animais que não são uma ameaça. Lupusregina fez um reconhecimento aéreo sem deixar o perímetro. Se Lorde Momonga permitir, ela poderá descrever melhor do que eu o que ela viu."

De volta em Yggdrasil, Nazarick deveria estar cercada por um enorme pântano cheio de Tuvegs hostis de nível alto. Ela estar cercada por planícies era uma anomalia.

Quando Momonga ouviu isso por mensagem um tempo atrás, quase deu um pulo de surpresa.

Para ele aquela tinha sido a confirmação de que estavam em outro mundo.

Momonga acenou para Lupusregina sinalizando que ela falasse o que viu do céu durante seu voo.

A empregada se adiantou e falou em tom oficial.

"Lorde Momonga, usei magia para voar e observar de certa altitude os arredores sem me afastar do perímetro. Cerca de vinte quilômetros a oeste vi o que parece ser uma grande floresta, acredito que o mesmo aconteça ao norte a uma distância um pouco maior. Também pude ver uma parede branca no distante horizonte ocidental, o que indica uma cordilheira muito elevada. Percebi também alguns pontos luminosos ao sul e ao leste, que pareciam ser iluminação de assentamentos, eles começavam a uns quinze quilômetros daqui e eram fracos e espaçados. Por fim… mesmo a grande distância pude ver algumas finas colunas de fumaça subindo alto no sudoeste."

Quando ela terminou seu report. Momonga olhou para os outros dois jogadores para ver suas reações. Eles pareciam ordenar seus pensamentos, digerindo tudo.

Nubo foi o primeiro a falar.

"Lupusregina, essas colunas de fumaça, o que elas eram? Eram fontes termais, vulcões ou um incêndio?"

A pergunta de Nubo fez a empregada de batalha se agitar um pouco antes de responder..

"Eu… eu não posso dizer com certeza, Meu Criador. Como é noite não pude ver claramente... eram finas e a essa distância toda, mas eu vi que a fumaça era escura! E também, ela não se sentia densa como a de um vulcão..."

"Era um incêndio então… e quantas eram?"

"Vi pelo menos três delas, Meu Criador."

"Você acha que eram naturais?"

A empregada pensou um pouco antes de negar.

Então Akemi falou.

"Fogo artificial… como pode haver assentamentos talvez seja uma queimada agrícola ou talvez máquinas a combustão…"

"... ou **fogo de guerra**."

Nubo cortou Akemi e deu sua opinião em tom sinistro.

Eles ficaram em silêncio um tempo.

"Talvez devêssemos tentar ver isso por nós mesmos. Tentem não resistir, como nos testes que fizemos sobre buffs... **[Mass Fly].**"

Depois que Momonga conjurou sua magia, os outros cinco começaram a flutuar um pouco e rapidamente seguiram atrás de Momonga que já subia na vertical.

_Pensei que voar seria difícil, mas graças ao conhecimento dado pela magia agora é tão simples quanto andar… ainda assim é melhor que eu voe devagar._

No jogo Yggdrasil, quando voando os jogadores viam um console mental com seis setas: Cima, baixo, frente, trás, esquerda e direita.

Mas agora Momonga podia se mover em qualquer direção de acordo com seu pensamento. Olhando para os outros parecia ser o mesmo para eles.

Quando estavam em uma altitude grande o suficiente para divisar nitidamente a tal parede branca que era uma linda cordilheira. Momonga parou de subir e estabilizou o voo, embora sentisse que podia ir mais alto, preferiu não fazer isso.

_Então o ocidente é ali, me pergunto como Lupusregina pode dizer isso..._

Não havia sol para guiar os pontos cardeais, talvez ela tenha se orientado pelos prédios do mausoléu? Ou tenha um item de bússola?

Enquanto pensava nisso os outros cinco voaram para perto dele.

"Isso é incrível! Me sinto tão livre! O ar é tão puro! A Lua! Vejam que linda lua!"

Akemi estava muito animada com seu primeiro voo, nem havia sinal da sua figura preocupada quando no interior da tumba.

_Blue Planet-san devia ver essa paisagem..._

Momonga pensou no colega de guilda que era um romântico e um naturalista.

O Overlord ficou um tempo em silêncio, pensando em todos os outros membros que poderiam estar aqui com ele agora, mas que talvez nunca vissem esta vista maravilhosa.

_Será que eles estão em algum lugar neste mundo?_

Queria muito acreditar que sim. Mas era... difícil.

"Aquelas linhas finas são as colunas de fumaça que você falou, Lupusregina?"

Momonga voltou a realidade ao ouvir as palavras de Nubo.

"Sim, são aquelas três. Meu Criador."

"Você tem bons olhos para notar aquilo Lupusregina. Agora, deixa eu ver isso mais de perto. **[Visão Telescópica].**"

Enquanto Nubo lançava um feitiço simples se segundo nível, Momonga reparou que Lupusregina fazia uma expressão de realização por ter sido elogiada, ela até mesmo corou.

Nubo gastou seu tempo olhando as linhas de fumaça que Momonga sequer conseguiu ver.

Para não ficar ocioso, Momonga concentrou a atenção nas supostas luzes que seriam assentamentos no leste e sul.

_Acho que são umas sete… dez… são realmente muito fracas, mesmo que eu possa ver na escuridão completa… aquelas coisinhas mais distantes também contam?_

Como todos os pontos de luz estavam distantes e não pareciam muito vivos Momonga não pode dizer nada sobre eles. Ele até se perguntou se eram mesmo assentamentos, talvez fossem plantas bioluminescentes ou algo assim.

Não havia muita natureza na Terra, mas ele lembrava que Blue Planet disse algo sobre plantas que emitem luz, como vagalumes, o que o tinha impressionado na época.

"Isso é triste... Parece que as colunas de fumaça vem de casas em chamas. Casas de pequenas comunidades. Não resta muito das casas nas duas mais próximas, mas a mais distante ainda queima forte."

Nubo disse o que viu com sua visão.

"Algum sinal do causador?"

Momonga perguntou sério.

"Nada que posso ver daqui, Momonga-san. Está no limite de distância da magia."

"E as luzes, o que são elas?"

Nubo se voltou para um dos supostos assentamentos.

Depois de um tempo disse.

"Uma vila primitiva com algumas casas, plantações mal feitas, pequenas criações de animais, os habitantes devem estar dormindo já que não vejo nenhum, também nenhum veículo, as luzes que vem das casas não são elétricas. Isso é uma vila medieval, certeza."

Nubo então passou a descrever detalhadamente os arredores para o grupo.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo avaliando a situação até descerem.

Estavam atrasados para o encontro com os guardiões.

* * *

_(Minutos atrás, Coliseu, 6° Andar da Grande Tumba de Nazarick)_

Depois que Momonga sumiu com a criação feminina de Bukubukuchagama, Famicom ficou sozinho com Mare na arena e considerou o que fazer.

_Esse é minha primeira vez sozinho desde o inicio desta situação doida… _

Honestamente Famicom estava gostando das coisas até agora.

Por toda sua vida ele sempre foi alguém cauteloso, que andava no caminho seguro, e por isso Famicom sabia que era um pouco imprudente da parte dele gostar do que estava acontecendo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ao ter a possibilidade de se tornar o personagem poderoso com o qual jogou por tantos anos, ele estava animado demais para que manter sua habitual caretice.

_Realmente espero que tudo não termine de forma repentina e trágica. Mas mesmo se for esse o caso e isso terminar virando uma tragédia sangrenta, quero ter boas experiências aqui… Afinal, agora eu sou um mago poderoso!_

Como tinha algum tempo livre decidiu testar algumas convocações fortes.

Famicom olhou seu cajado, "_Stix Major_".

Era uma peça curta, vermelha e preta, com um ponta estilizada: um pequeno crânio com chifres na cor prata.

O _Stix Major _era focado a sua especialidade. Seus principais efeitos eram um bônus de estatísticas de 2% a 20% para as criaturas convocadas e um desconto de 10% MP por convocação.

Para que tal coisa fosse possível, os bônus de estatísticas dado pelo cajado eram nerfados, eles eram maiores quanto mais baixo o nível da magia usada. O que fazia com que as criaturas convocadas com magia de primeiro nível tivessem o bônus máximo, 20%, e as convocadas com magia de décimo nível recebessem apenas um bônus de 2%.

O maior valor do item, no entanto, era que este efeito se aplicava para além de summons mágicos, ou seja, também afetava as criaturas convocadas com habilidades de classe, como por exemplo seu _Summon Household_ dado por seus níveis de vampiro.

O _Stix Major_ era um Item Divino que Famicom criou com ajuda dos seus amigos da guilda e era muito útil para ele.

Era um dos seus nove Itens Divinos.

Dado a raridade dos itens divinos, ter tal número só para si era algo excepcional por um lado, mas extremamente normal por outro.

Se fosse comparado a um jogador comum ou mesmo um grande jogador de outras guildas este número seria alto, mas quando comparado aos jogadores elite da Ainz Ooal Gown, nove itens divinos era um número extremamente baixo.

_Pfft! Momonga-san tem isso só no dedos da mão!_

Famicom sempre achou que Momonga derramava em Yggdrasil quantias excessivas de dinheiro e tempo. Para Famicom a dedicação do Líder da Guilda ao jogo era algo para se preocupar e não para louvar.

Tendo ficado sozinho ao lado de Momonga por quatro meses antes de finalmente desistir do jogo meio-ano atrás, Famicom sabia mais do que ninguém que Momonga derramou seu tudo dentro da Ainz Ooal Gown e que fora dela o Líder da Guilda era vazio.

Ao observar Momonga com cuidado durante esse tempo, ele percebeu que seu querido amigo no fim de tudo era apenas um irresponsável, que sacrificava sua vida real para se engrandecer em uma fantasia eletrônica.

_De todas as coisas, quem diria que ele seria recompensado por abrir mão da realidade! Sassuga Momonga-san!_

Famicom riu com este pensamento antes de olhar para a pessoa ao seu lado.

O garotinho elfo vestido de menina tremeu desconfortável sob seu olhar.

_Ele está admirado e com um pouco de medo, não é?_

Isso era o que suas leituras cardíaca e de intenções extraiam de Mare.

Seus novos sentidos foram talvez as coisas que mais gostou de tudo que aconteceu com ele desde a meia-noite. Era como se novos horizontes de percepção se abrissem para ele, como se paisagens que nem sabia que existiam agora pudessem ser vistas.

Como a criança estava cada vez mais assustada sob seu olhar, Famicom olhou pensativo para outro lado querendo aliviar um pouco o nervosismo do garoto elfo.

_Se eu enfrentasse Mare agora não ganharia dele, mas mesmo com minha fraqueza por algum motivo sinto que esse garoto transborda admiração e servitude para mim e aos outros..._

Perceber isso com seus sentidos era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo também era um alívio.

Os NPCs do 6° Andar pareciam tão leais quanto Sebas Tian pareceu. Isso valia até para os Dragonkin que trouxeram os alvos mais cedo, apesar de serem monstros mercenários e não NPCs personalizáveis.

Famicom não era fraco, mas seria muita prepotência de sua parte se considerar um Top Player em Yggdrasil.

Dado suas classes Famicom tinha uma variedade muito grande de convocações, centenas delas, porém sendo um summoner isso era apenas o que se esperaria dele. Tanta diversidade pode parecer incrível, mas ser um summoner não era algo tão recompensador quanto pode parecer.

Um jogador em Yggdrassil normalmente poderia convocar com magia de décimo nível criaturas com no máximo nível 70.

No geral, quando se falava de nível de criatura convocada, o nível 70 era um limite muito difícil de transpor.

Algumas habilidades de raça e classe iam além desse limite, mas para atravessar essa fronteira elas cobravam XP do jogador ou eram habilidades de uso diário único ou específico.

Havia também algumas habilidades e magias enganadoras que convocavam além do limite sem custo adicional, mas as convocações eram criaturas não-combativas como montarias, guias ou _crafters_.

Também havia as poderosas magias Super Tier que superavam esse limite com grande folga, mas elas tinham um tempo de conjuração gigantesco que sempre deixa o conjurador vulnerável, tornando-as impraticáveis em um duelo.

Para jogadores normais, convocar acima do nível 70 era muito custoso.

Famicom, por ser um summoner especializado, podia convocar monstros de até nível 80 com magia de décimo nível sem ter custo adicional e manter até três instâncias da mesma magia de convocação, ao invés de apenas uma como era normal.

Isso lhe dava algum tempo contra outros jogadores bem classificados de nível 100, mas estava longe de ser algo muito poderoso.

No entanto, para o teste que faria agora, Famicom não pretendia usar uma convocação feita por magia, mas uma mais bem mais poderosa. Ele ia usar a habilidade "Soul Release", da classe de trabalho mais rara que possuía, "Soul Collector".

Esta classe lhe dava uma chance de tentar capturar a alma dos monstros que derrotasse, independente do nível deles, e se fosse bem sucedido na captura poderia convocá-los no futuro.

Tal voleio foi a única forma que ele encontrou de convocar monstros combativos de nível 100 em Yggdrasil.

Infelizmente a habilidade era restrita apenas para monstros e Famicom não podia colecionar a alma de jogadores, bosses ou NPCs nomeados.

Para piorar, mesmo que procurasse muito, nunca encontrou um nível 100 que não fosse um jogador, boss ou NPC nomeado. Por causa disso, embora _teoricamente_ pudesse, Famicom nunca _realmente _convocou um nível 100!

No entanto, dentro dos 1.000 níveis de almas de Monstros que podia manter, Famicom tinha boas opções que não eram de nível máximo, como a que testaria agora.

"Mare, vou fazer uma coisa. Se algo der errado me proteja."

O garotinho acenou várias vezes para sua ordem.

"Si, sim! Lorde Famicom! F-farei meu melhor!"

"Isso é o que eu espero."

Embora sua resposta parecesse rude, Famicom tinha que interpretar o Dark Lord aqui.

Ele então se preparou para usar a habilidade de classe "Soul Release". Se concentrou um instante e sentiu o que foi talvez a maior sensação de dor desde que perdeu a mão esquerda em um trágico acidente quando era adolescente.

Mordeu os dentes com força para suportar a dor que crescia dentro dele. Sua maior preocupação naquele momento era manter o personagem na frente de Mare. Com algum esforço ele não soltou um único som vergonhoso que arruinasse sua atuação.

Viu que uma fenda de luz apareceu na palma da sua mão direita, instintivamente colocou a mão na frente do corpo.

**{Soul Release: Dark Young}**!

Disse com alguma dificuldade quando a dor atingiu seu pico e então sumiu completamente.

Enquanto ele respirava forte se recuperando da experiência que teve, sentiu uma poderosa nova presença na arena e olhando a frente, a vinte metros de onde estava, viu a criatura mais horrenda que já teve a chance de encarar.

_Isso é mais feio que Nubo-san... _

Era uma criatura de pesadelo, um amontoado negro de dezenas de bocas e tentáculos. Seu enorme corpo se estendia a dez metros do chão se mantendo de pé sobre cinco pernas musculosas cujos pés terminavam em grandes cascos fendidos. Seus muitos tentáculos se agitavam na vertical por outros dez metros, em um balanço repulsivo.

Famicom engoliu em seco com a visão de um de seus seis monstros de nível 90.

Para seu alívio pessoal ele podia sentir um vínculo ainda mais forte com este monstro do que com as convocações normais que testou com Momonga aqui no coliseu.

Antes ele estava temeroso que as criaturas coletadas com a classe "Soul Collector" fossem rebeldes.

_Essa coisa também tem um coração barulhento… e grande._

Experimentalmente tentou um comando mental.

_Ajoelhe-se._

Na sua frente o monstro de cinco pernas dobrou três pernas enquanto soltava de suas bocas o que se parecia com ensurdecedores balidos de uma ovelha.

"Pode se levantar agora."

O Dark Young se pôs de pé.

"Hahaha! É como um animal treinado!"

Famicom riu audivelmente, estava muito satisfeito e aliviado.

"P-parabéns Lorde Famicom! Muito bem feito, Ser Supremo!"

Ao seu lado Mare o parabenizou gaguejando.

"Ele é incrível não é?"

"S-sim!"

"Quer experimentar lutar contra ele?"

"Ahn?! Isso, isso... B-bem… Eu... preciso m-mesmo?!"

Mare se encolheu com a ideia.

Famicom queria fazer um pequeno duelo entre os dois.

Apesar de ser de nível alto o Dark Young não era uma ameaça para Mare, mas Famicom achava que o horrível gigante tinha defesas fortes o suficiente para se manter na luta por um bom tempo.

Famicom queria saber quanto tempo seria isso.

Antes que pudesse insistir na ideia, Famicom sentiu uma sensação estranha atrás de onde estavam. Foi uma sensação inédita para ele.

Quando voltou sua atenção para lá viu uma lágrima negra que apareceu a alguns metros. A mancha na realidade começou a se ampliar.

Uma voz pôde ser ouvida.

"Huh? Fui a primeira a chegar ~arinsu?"

Era uma voz de mulher com tom maduro, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia pertencer a uma garota bastante jovem.

A ferida na realidade se abriu para o tamanho que um gigante poderia passar, mas a figura que saiu era pequena e elegante.

Era uma garota no meio da adolescência, ou talvez mais jovem que isso, vestindo um lindo vestido escuro encorpado, com um grande laço de renda e muitos babados nos extremos do tecido. O vestido de manga longa deixava visíveis apenas seu rosto e mãos pálidos.

Se havia uma palavra para descrever sua face era "_Divina"_. Ela tinha uma linda pele de porcelana, longos cabelos prateados amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e olhos vermelhos vivos que esbanjavam sensualidade.

_São olhos de um vampiro..._

A garota recém chegada era uma Guardiã de Andar, responsável pelos 1°, 2° e 3° Andares, e se chamava Shalltear.

Assim que seus delicados pés pisaram no solo do coliseu, ela voltou seus olhos para Famicom e caminhou lentamente na direção dele.

O perfume dela era diferente dos que Famicom teve a chance de sentir até agora com seu invasivo olfato de vampiro, que lhe dizia coisas íntimas sobre os outros.

Era o cheiro de sua própria espécie, por isso era ainda mais atrativo para ele.

"Ah, Mestre! Governante da nossa raça! Meu querido Mestre ~arinsu!"

A caminhada lenta de Shalltear foi ficando cada vez mais rápida conforme se aproximava de Famicom.

Enquanto caminhava ela provocativamente molhava seus lábios bonitos com sua língua. Mesmo a distância sua boca exalava um hálito perfumado que estava deixando Famicom agitado internamente.

Quando ela chegou na frente dele a garota ergueu os braços na direção da cabeça do vampiro, como ela era uma jovem baixa e Famicom era um adulto alto, seu esforço para tentar abraçá-lo resultou apenas com ela se pendurando no pescoço dele como um pingente.

Sem saber como agir a princípio Famicom ficou parado. Ela continuou pendurada nele e ainda descansou a cabeça no seu peito o acariciando sutilmente com suas próprias bochechas.

Depois de uns segundos assim, Famicom percebeu.

_Tenho que responder esse abraço para que ela me solte?_

Famicom então abraçou sua cintura com a mão direita e pôs a mão esquerda na nuca dela para que ela parasse de mover a bochecha no seu peito. Experimentalmente deu um breve beijo no topo da cabeça perfumada dela, ao que ela respondeu com um ronronar estranho imediatamente.

_Esse é o odor de uma vampira excitada, hein..._

O nariz enxerido de Famicom percebeu que Shalltear estava começando a se animar demais com essa simples troca. Ele então decidiu terminar isso o mais rápido possível, para que não houvesse um mal entendido.

Segurando ela pela cintura com ambas as mãos, ele pôs uma Shalltear que resistia levemente no chão.

"Shalltear, alinhe-se com Mare."

Ele comandou a vampira.

"Se isso satisfaz seu desejo, Mestre."

Ela começou a se afastar dele com um caminhar suave indo até Mare.

Depois de se alinhar, Shalltear olhou para o Dark Young curiosa.

"E o que é essa criança, Lorde Famicom? Uma das majestosas convocações dos Seres Supremos?"

Famicom estava feliz que Shalltear era amigável.

Embora Famicom não pudesse avaliar o batimento de Shalltear com seu sentido cardíaco, pois ela não tinha pulso, ele ainda tinha uma ideia geral de suas emoções com seu sentido de intenções.

Como ambos eram da mesma espécie, True Vampire, as intenções dela eram ainda mais claras para ele graças a empatia racial.

Definitivamente ela era leal a ele e a seus amigos, apenas igual a Sebas, Mare e Aura.

Isso por si só foi um grande alívio, porque Shalltear era _muito forte_ e ele estava certo que mesmo no seu auge se lutasse com ela cinco vezes perderia para ela em pelo menos quatro, talvez as cinco.

_O importante agora é agir como os guardiões esperam que eu aja para que essa lealdade não se perca…_

"Essa criança é uma pobre alma que derrotei e aprisionei no passado. Ela agora me serve pela eternidade e atende sempre que eu a chamo."

_Nossa estou falando cada vez mais como um Dark Lord de Fantasia… espero que esteja a altura das expectativas deles..._

Ouvindo as palavras de Famicom, Shalltear abriu os olhos parecendo impressionada e sorriu animada quando disse.

"Como esperado do Ser Supremo que governa minha raça! Não se satisfaz apenas em derrotar e humilhar seus inimigos, mas ainda os escraviza para todo sempre!"

Famicom ficou feliz que aparentemente estava interpretando bem o papel, então continuou.

"Você veio cedo, Shalltear."

"Ah~! Quando Albedo me disse que três dos meus amados Seres Supremos voltaram para Lorde Momonga e queriam nos ver, não pude conter minha ansiedade! Precisava sentir suas presenças avassaladoras novamente ~!"

Shalltear respondeu juntando as mãos no peito cheio apaixonadamente. Mare ao seu lado balançava a cabeça repetidas vezes em concordância.

Famicom pensou que talvez houvesse uma espécie de aura invisível nele e nos seus amigos que os NPCs podiam sentir. Talvez existisse uma espécie de corrente invisível que os prendessem a guilda e aos seus membros.

No entanto, ele tinha visto pelo menos uma exceção ao comportamento de submissão e lealdade.

Que era Albedo.

Na sua breve troca mais cedo, embora a face da demônia enganasse todos e inclusive ele mesmo, quando ele por curiosidade prestou atenção no seu ritmo cardíaco se sentiu muito desconfortável, quando tentou ter uma ideia de suas intenções ele gelou.

Famicom temia que o comportamento não sincero de Albedo ocorresse em outros NPCs também.

_Se for possível vou verificar cada um dos que podem representar alguma ameaça…_

Ficou um pouco satisfeito em poder fazer uso de seus sentidos de intuição como um _Greater One_. De volta em Yggdrasil estas eram passivas lixo de uma classe racial muito boa.

"Momonga-san e Nubo-san devem chegar em alguns minutos. Haj… Herohero-san ficará nos seus aposentos por alguns dias descansando de sua viagem. A propósito, Akemi-chan está aqui também… O que foi Mare?"

Mare estava alternando olhares para duas das entradas do coliseu a algum tempo.

"Os, os outros g-guardiões estão aqui, Lorde Famicom."

Famicom olhou uma das entradas.

Um minuto depois pôde ver uma grande figura Azul caminhando lentamente para dentro da arena. Quando a grande figura o viu de longe, parou um pouco com surpresa e depois continuou um pouco mais rápido.

Era Cocytus, o Guardião do 5º Andar.

Um enorme besouro bípede com quatro braços, armado com uma grande alabarda.

Quando Cocytos estava na metade do caminho, duas figuras figuras surgiram de uma outra entrada.

_Falando do diabo..._

Famicom viu quando Albedo entrou na arena acompanhada do arquidiabo, Demiurge, que era o guardião do 7° Andar e criação de seu amigo Ulbert.

Ele pensou que estes dois seriam os mais passíveis de traí-los. Não apenas por serem de raças traiçoeiras, mas por serem filhos de quem eram.

_Tabula era um filha-da-puta doente e Ulbert era legal, mas tinha aquele hábito chunny dele de venerar o mal e tudo mais…_

"Guardião. Do. 5° Andar. Cocytus. Dá. Boas-vindas. Ao. Lorde. Famicom. Que. Retornou. A. Sua. Casa!"

Enquanto Cocytus se prostrava no chão e o saudava de forma um pouco emocionada, soltando muito vapor gelado, uma única coisa estava na cabeça de Famicom que olhava o casal sorridente que vinha na sua direção.

_Como vou entreter todos esses guardiões? Por favor, se apresse, Momonga-san!_

**\- Fim do Capítulo - **

* * *

**Nota do Autor:**

Este capítulo e o próximo deviam ser um só, mas como estava grande demais eu quebrei ele em dois.

No próximo capítulo ocorre a reunião com os guardiões!

Quero lançar o próximo esta semana ainda.

* * *

**Informação Adicional:**

_**{Thousand Faces} (AKEMI)**_

_Conferida por:_ Skinshaper  
_Usos:_ Livre  
_Duração: _Até ser cancelada.

_Descrição:  
_Pode alterar livremente o formato da face, do corpo e o tom de voz dentro da raça de Akemi. Não pode ser dissipado por magia, exceto magia que nega efeito de habilidade. Caso Akemi seja sujeita a muita dor, dano ou stress pode ter dificuldade em manter uma forma. Pode ser usada em conjunto com Alternative Form.

_**{Alternative Form} (AKEMI)**_

_Conferida por:_ Master of So Many Forms  
_Usos:_ 12/dia  
_Duração: _100 minutos

_Descrição:  
_Permite a Akemi tomar temporariamente a forma de animais, monstros ou raças jogáveis. Na prática ela recebe o corpo e as habilidades raciais que a nova forma possuiria até o seu nono nível racial. Os stats de HP, MP e Special Ability permanecem iguais, todos os outros são realocados para se adaptar a nova forma, ele não recebe bônus de stats.

Se Akemi tivesse mantido seus dez níveis em Master of So Many Forms ela poderia tomar as habilidades de 20 níveis raciais e receber +10% nos stats mutáveis quando transformada.

_**{Soul Release} (FAMICOM)**_

_Conferida por:_ Soul Collector  
_Usos:_ Variável (Max. 500 níveis de alma/dia)  
_Duração: _Variável (pode manter até 200 níveis por vez)

_Descrição:_

Permite que Famicom convoque os monstros coletados com a habilidade Soul Capture. Atualmente Famicom tem um lista de 14 monstros disponíveis coletados com a classe Soul Collector, sendo os principais os seus 6 de níveis 90.

Alguns monstros: 1x Dark Young, 1x Primal Star Elemental, 1x Ancient Lunar Dragon, 1x Muninn's Child.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Mestres e Serviçais

Opa, Olá!

Conforme prometido o quarto capítulo está aqui.

:)

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Mestres e Serviçais**

* * *

_(Mausoléu, Exterior da Grande Tumba de Nazarick)_

Depois que o último deles pisou com segurança no chão, Momonga suspendeu o efeito do feitiço _Mass Fly_.

O grupo de seis pessoas, sendo três jogadores e três NPCs, tinha passado os últimos vinte minutos no ar. Durante o voo, Nubo os alimentava com informações que coletava sobre os arredores e os jogadores discutiam entre si as implicações delas.

Momonga considerou que a magia de Nubo continuava eficiente como sempre.

Inicialmente seu colega usou magia de baixo nível mas, depois de tomar as medidas defensivas necessárias, passou a usar magia de espionagem de nível alto, melhoradas por suas habilidades raciais e de classe.

Seu amigo procurou por sinais de civilização e encontrou muitos. Entre as inúmeras povoações que ele descobriu, apenas dois ajuntamentos eram grandes o suficiente para serem chamados de cidade.

Uma destas era uma cidade murada ao sudoeste e a outra era uma cidade um pouco menor a nordeste. Estas duas cidades foram às únicas povoações dignas de nota que a potente magia especializada de seu colega encontrou em um raio de uma centena de quilômetros de Nazarick.

Os poucos nativos que Nubo viu nesse curto espaço de tempo eram quase todos seres humanos. A única exceção foi um punhado de elfas no que, Nubo disse envergonhado, era o distrito noturno da cidade menor.

Segundo Nubo, quase todas as pessoas tinham níveis de apenas um dígito, com muito poucas delas tendo nível igual ou maior que 10. Nubo também não viu nenhuma que chegasse no nível 20.

Não era o melhor horário para avaliar essas coisas pois as ruas das cidades estavam quase completamente vazias essa hora da noite, com exceção de alguns poucos distritos. Por isso concordaram em observar as duas cidades, com a devida calma, durante o dia de amanhã.

Obviamente fariam isso apenas se tudo corresse bem em Nazarick esta noite.

Depois da rápida saída noturna que fizeram, os seis entraram caminhando no Mausoléu.

Sob orientação de Momonga, o grupo se dividiu em duplas para o teletransporte. Os primeiros a sumirem foram Nubo e Lupusregina e alguns momentos depois Akemi e Sebas Tian também desapareceram para o 6° Andar.

Depois que eles sumiram Momonga suspirou longamente, enquanto ordenava os seus pensamentos.

_Vou encontrar os outros guardiões espero conseguir manter o personagem!_

Estava tão ansioso agora como nas vezes que era encarregado da apresentação mensal de sua equipe para os seus superiores no trabalho.

Ele não podia ter certeza da lealdade dos Guardiões de Andar. Apesar de todos os NPCs que encontrou até agora obedecerem ele e seus amigos, ainda tinha que ter cuidado pois talvez obediência aos membros da guilda não fosse uma regra universal em Nazarick.

Depois que foi acalmado por sua estabilização emocional várias vezes, Momonga ofereceu o braço para Aura que esperava obedientemente a seu lado, como a boa menina que era.

Ao ativar o anel, ele sentiu a mudança espacial e agora os dois estavam novamente no coliseu.

A primeira coisa que notou foi que Nubo, Akemi e Famicom estavam ali perto de pé.

Depois viu sete NPCs ajoelhados na frente dos seus amigos.

Por fim viu um monstro gigante e horrendo distante dezenas de metros de todos.

_Isso é um Dark Young?! Como isso veio parar aqui…? Ah! Deve ser o daquela vez…_

Momonga lembrou que vários meses atrás saiu com Famicom para que o amigo capturasse um Dark Young com uma de suas habilidades de classe. Aquela foi uma caçada difícil pois esse monstro era um spawn raro. Foi necessário derrotar vários Dark Youngs até que a habilidade funcionasse corretamente e eles ainda tiveram que lidar com outros jogadores que os atrapalhavam. Os dois dedicaram três noites inteiras só para isso.

Aquela aventura com o amigo foi uma dos momentos mais divertidos para Momonga naquele mês. Naquela época ele e Famicom eram os únicos membros que ainda jogavam.

No entanto poucas semanas depois daquilo Famicom deixou de aparecer.

Momonga estava lembrando disso quando viu Famicom erguer a mão para o Dark Young distante.

A imensa criatura soltou ensurdecedores balidos e se quebrou em milhares de partículas de luz. Todos os pontos de luz se moveram como um vórtice que correu para o interior da mão direita do amigo.

"Vá para os outros, Aura."

"Sim! Lorde Momonga!"

Momonga comandou Aura, sentiu ela soltar seu braço e ir se ajoelhar ao lado de seu irmão.

O Overlord então caminhou até seus amigos. Os três abriram um espaço de destaque para ele. Momonga reparou que Akemi se mantinha vários passos distante dos outros dois, como se não se identificasse como um deles.

_Esse três parecem tão ansiosos quanto eu..._

Quando tomou seu lugar entre Nubo e Famicom passou alguns segundos em silêncio se preparando para falar.

Nesse tempo repassou mentalmente seus objetivos com a conversa que se seguiria.

Momonga queria sondar o quanto os NPCs sabiam sobre a situação impossível que estava acontecendo com eles, também queria aumentar as defesas da base dado o ambiente desconhecido que estavam e, principalmente, Momonga queria verificar a lealdade de todos os guardiões.

Durante sua reflexão, Momonga reparou que os NPCs estavam com a cabeça baixa encarando o chão.

_Vai ser desconfortável falar com eles se estão olhando o chão..._

"Levantem a cabeça."

Todos os oito obedeceram ao mesmo tempo, como se isso tivesse sido ensaiado de antemão. O olhar dos NPCs para ele e seus amigos fizeram a garganta inexistente de Momonga se fechar de nervosismo.

Suas faces realizadas olhavam com olhos brilhantes de expectativa e de felicidade, alguns tinham até lágrimas de alegria no cantos dos olhos.

Momonga não entendeu o porquê das lágrimas, mas isso o deixou ainda mais ansioso.

O peso de estar na liderança o estava esmagando.

Percebeu que qualquer coisa que dissesse poderia comprometer essa boa disposição. Tudo estaria perdido se não correspondesse às expectativas destes NPCs. Sua amada Nazarick poderia até se converter em uma inimiga para eles nesse novo mundo.

Se falhasse em seu papel de líder comprometeria a segurança dos seus amigos presentes e mancharia as criações dos que estavam ausentes.

"Bem… agradeço a todos por terem vindo."

Depois de várias ondas de estabilização, ele reuniu todas as suas forças e começou a sua fala.

Mas não pôde continuar, pois a voz de Albedo soou.

"Não a necessidade de agradecimentos, Lorde Momonga. Nós que estamos agradecidos por nos permitir estar na sua presença. Somos todos servos fiéis dos Seres Supremos e cumpriremos qualquer tarefa que nos seja ordenada, não importando quão difícil seja. Nós juramos que nunca permitiremos que os Quarenta e Um Seres Supremos da Ainz Ooal Gown, sejam desonrados por nossas ações."

'"'"Nós juramos!"""

Os NPCs responderam a fala de Albedo prontamente com entusiasmo.

De primeira isso aumentou a pressão em Momonga, mas após alguns segundos observando eles suas preocupações diminuíram vertiginosamente.

_Eles não parecem que nos trairiam, tudo que vejo olhando seus olhos é uma devoção quase… religiosa._

Com o espírito mais tranquilo, Momonga retomou sua fala como Líder da Guilda.

"Excelente. Sei que cumprirão seu dever satisfatoriamente de agora em diante. Primeiro de tudo devo dizer que Herohero-san atualmente está aqui em Nazarick, ele está dormindo em seus aposentos pessoais e por isso não pôde comparecer a esta reunião."

Vendo uma onda de alegria se espalhar entre alguns presentes, Momonga não entendeu essa reação, então continuou sua fala.

"Talvez vocês não entendam o que vou dizer agora, mas espero que prestem atenção e escutem com cuidado. Acredito que a Grande Tumba de Nazarick, sem qualquer aviso, foi deslocada para um lugar completamente desconhecido."

Os NPCs olhavam para Momonga, com atenção absoluta.

"Embora nós mesmos não saibamos as causas deste incidente, Nazarick que antes se situava em um pântano agora está cercada por uma grande planície gramada. Algum de vocês sabe algo sobre esse fenômeno?"

Depois que Albedo olhou o rosto de todos os NPCs presentes, ela falou em nome deles.

"Lamentavelmente não sabemos nada sobre isso, Lorde Momonga"

Os NPCs não saberem sobre os motivos dessa mudança de mundo estava dentro do esperado, então ele não se decepcionou. Ainda assim, teria sido ótimo se soubessem de algo ou tivessem alguma dica do motivo.

"Guardiões, vocês observaram qualquer coisa estranha acontecendo no seu andar?"

Foi a pergunta seguinte de Momonga.

"Nenhuma anormalidade no 7° Andar."

"Nada estranho aqui no 6° Andar."

"E-Exatamente como como Oneesan diz."

"Nada. Estranho. No. 5°. Andar. Tambem."

"Do 1° ao 3° andar nada estranho aconteceu."

"Lorde Momonga, vou investigar o 4º e 8ª Andar imediatamente."

Elogiando internamente a proatividade de Albedo, Momonga lhe deu um aviso.

"Faça isso Albedo. Mas tenha cuidado com o 8° andar. Se uma emergência acontecer naquele lugar, será uma situação com a qual você não vai poder lidar."

_Provavelmente nem nós poderíamos..._

Ela acenou em entendimento.

Como se quisesse mostrar serviço também, a guardiã chamada Shalltear Bloodfallen disse com uma voz bonita.

"Então vou verificar a superfície ~arinsu!"

"Isso não será necessário, Shalltear. Tive Sebas e Lupusregina verificando os arredores. Dado o que eles me relataram, saí para verificar o exterior pessoalmente com Nubo-san e Akemi-san."

Quando Momonga disse isso a expressão atenta de todos os guardiões, com exceção de Aura, mudou drasticamente, todos eles ficando sensivelmente preocupados.

Momonga não entendeu o porquê da mudança, mas esperava que eles tivessem entendido a gravidade da situação.

Ele olhou para Nubo a seu lado.

Nubo limpou a garganta e tomou a palavra.

"Então... como dito antes, lá fora não é mais Helheim. Quando saímos usei magia para expiar os arredores e posso dizer que o que vi foi um mundo muito bonito. Muito mais conservado que Helheim, um mundo que era muito mais do nosso agrado."

Nubo então parou um pouco para verificar a plateia antes de continuar sua fala.

"Nazarick está cercada por uma grande planície, com muitos quilômetros de grama, há uma floresta no ocidente distante. Numa distância média vi muitas vilas de humanos e também vi duas cidades de um bom tamanho numa distância grande. Os poucos humanos que avaliei eram de nível baixo, quase todos com apenas um dígito."

Alguns poucos guardiões sorriram presunçosos ouvindo isso, como se ridicularizando os fracos habitantes do exterior.

A voz de Famicom se fez ouvir então.

"Vocês ai, não fiquem se achando tanto. Apesar de Nubo-san ter encontrado apenas forragem não sabemos se há alguém poderoso lá fora que já possui esta área. Pelo que sabemos podemos ser invasores para um poder estabelecido."

Momonga achou que Famicom estava interpretando seu personagem intensamente, mas ficou preocupado com a forma arrogante que ele tratava os NPCs.

Sua opinião pessoal era que agir assim faria os NPCs se rebelarem em algum momento. Famicom devia saber que os cinco jogadores não teriam chance nesse caso.

_Bem, ele estava aqui com eles antes de mim, vou tentar confiar no seu julgamento… por enquanto._

"Famicom-san tem razão, Guardiões. Não é prudente relaxar antes que tenhamos informações sólidas. Nubo-san fez apenas um reconhecimento inicial do exterior, ainda há muito mistério nessa situação para que possamos ficar confiantes."

Todos os NPCs se abalaram um pouco com a reprimenda de Famicom e acenaram em entendimento às palavras de Momonga.

"Por causa deste fator desconhecido, quero aumentar o nível das defesas de Nazarick em um grau. Se algum intruso entrar, não os elimine, capturem ele com vida a qualquer custo para que seja questionado."

Eles concordaram obedientemente com o comando de Momonga.

Vendo-os tão obedientes, uma súbita preocupação atingiu Momonga quando pensou novamente no 8° Andar e nos perigos que residiam lá.

"Albedo, estou cancelando o comando para que você vá ao 8° Andar. A entrada no 8° andar por qualquer um só será permitida com a autorização de um Membro da Guilda. Vou ligar o teletransporte do 7° Andar diretamente ao 9° Andar."

Momonga temia que alguns dos monstros do 8° Andar fossem provocados por acidente, entrassem em modo berserker e escapassem para outros andares fazendo uma matança. Por isso decidiu restringir o acesso ao andar.

Nubo que parecia pensativo a um tempo falou.

"Momonga-san seria bom também pensarmos sobre o mausoléu na superfície. Acho que uma camuflagem imediata é necessária."

"Certamente essa é uma preocupação justa, Nubo-san. Alguém sugere algo?"

Momonga perguntou a todos.

"Ilusões?"

Foi uma sugestão de Famicom.

"Enquanto ilusões são uma boa ideia elas podem ser ignoradas por muitos. Acho que se além das ilusões colocássemos também uma camuflagem física seria um pouco melhor."

Momonga complementou Famicom.

"Talvez... se nós fizéssemos uma colina com magia. Mare, você poderia simular uma colina em volta da tumba?"

Nubo deu uma sugestão.

"S-Sim, Lorde Nubo… isso, isso pode ser feito!"

Nubo sorriu olhando Mare e continuou.

"Muito bom, Mare! Além disso acho que seria bom fazer algumas outras colinas nos arredores para que a tumba não se sobressaia na planície. Disfarces com vegetação ajudariam na camuflagem. E para a visão de cima podemos usar ilusões. Vocês concordam?"

Momonga concordou com Nubo e viu Famicom fazer o mesmo.

Depois de receber o aval dos membros da guilda, Nubo continuou com a palavra animado.

"Akemi-chan você parecia tão animada com a natureza lá fora, quer ajudar Mare nisso?"

Momonga olhou para Akemi que estava a uma distância deles três. Ela parecia surpresa que fosse perguntada de algo e tudo que disse foi.

"C-Certo."

_Ela deve se considerar uma estranha em Nazarick, seria bom lhe dar alguma posição aqui dentro… _

Momonga fez essa anotação mental e seguiu com sua pauta.

"Desejo também ouvir suas opiniões sinceras, o que exatamente os Membros da Guilda são para vocês?"

Para completar mais um de seus objetivos aqui ele tinha verificar a lealdade deles. Dos NPCs presentes ele tinha trocado palavras com Sebas, Lupusregina, Aura, Mare e Albedo. E embora estes cinco tenham passado um ar confiável na troca de palavras que tiveram, um questionamento direto seria eficiente aqui.

"— Comece Shalltear."

"Os Seres Supremos são a mais bonita união que já existiu e que eventualmente reinará sobre todas as coisas. E Lorde Momonga é a joia central de sua coroa."

Pela prontidão da resposta, Shalltear deve ter falado do fundo do coração, sem pensar em qualquer censura as próprias palavras.

Mas Momonga não lembrava de ter pedido que especificasse sua opinião sobre ele.

Ouvindo a resposta de Shalltear, Momonga também percebeu que sua pergunta foi mal formulada, pois Akemi não era Membro da Guilda. Se censurou mentalmente e prometeu fazer algo para irmãzinha de Yamaiko antes que isso terminasse.

Por enquanto continuou os questionamentos.

"— Cocytus."

"Os. Seres. Supremos. São. Mais. Poderosos. E. Fortes. Que. Todos. Os. Guardiões. Lorde. Momonga. É. O. Governante. Supremo. Da. Grande. Tumba. De. Nazarick."

"— Aura."

"Os Seres Supremos são as melhores pessoas que existem e Lorde Momonga é seu líder visionário."

"— Mare."

"Os Seres Supremos são os criadores de todos em Nazarick e Lorde Momonga é um Ser Supremo muito gentil."

"— Demiurge."

"Os Seres Supremos são a superação do próprio conceito de poder, tendo alcançado patamares inatingíveis para todos os outros e Lorde Momonga é seu líder insondável, a verdadeira epítome da sabedoria."

_Eh?! Isso já não é um pouco demais?!_

"— Lupusregina."

"Os Seres Supremos são os amados criadores que nos deram vida e sem os quais não existiríamos. E Lorde Momonga é aquele que reuniu todos os Seres Supremos."

"— Sebas."

"Os Seres Supremos são nossos honrados mestres e Lorde Momonga é o Ser Supremo que esteve sempre ao nosso lado."

"E por fim, Albedo."

"Os Seres Supremos são os poderosos membros da Ainz Ooal Gown e Lorde Momonga é o governante dos Seres Supremos, o mais exaltado dos mestres, e também o homem que que eu amo."

"... Entendo. Entendi as opiniões e expectativas de vocês."

Ouvindo estas respostas transbordando sinceridade, agora estava clara para Momonga a lealdade de todos eles. Mas a imagem que eles tinham dos Membros da Guilda era elevada demais na opinião de Momonga.

_O que eles pensam que somos? Deuses Infalíveis? E o que diabos é 'epítome'?!_

Para que todos continuassem leais era necessário corresponder às expectativas dos NPCs. Momonga estava decidido a fazer isso.

_Mas corresponder expectativas tão altas vai ser muito difícil..._

Tendo completado com sucesso todos os objetivos para esta conversa e querendo rapidamente ter uma reunião com seus amigos, Momonga decidiu fazer as considerações finais.

"Espero que todos percebam a complexidade da situação atual! Mas asseguro que a Ainz Ooal Gown vai superar esse contratempo e emergir gloriosa para o seu lugar de direito no topo de tudo! Esta guilda é o fruto do trabalho de seus membros e ela deve ser eterna!"

Enquanto falava isso, Momonga ergueu a Arma da Guilda, o imponente _Cajado de Ainz Ooal Gown,_ e para enfatizar suas palavras acionou a habilidade _Aura de Desespero_ que deveria dar a ele uma figura mais intimidante.

Ele sentiu que Nubo e Famicom também acionaram habilidades de emissão de aura como resposta a sua ação.

"Estou atribuindo a cada Guardião de Andar a tarefa de melhorar a eficiência das defesas do seu respectivo andar. Albedo estará encarregada de auxiliar vocês nisso. Quero relatórios diários dos guardiões que devem incluir suas sugestões e pensamentos."

Depois de dar esta ordem, ele sinceramente esperava que os Guardiões ficassem atarefados nas próximas horas e não incomodassem ele e seus amigos.

"Também comunico que Akemi-san estará conosco por tempo indeterminado como uma convidada especial. Vocês devem garantir que todos a tratem com o respeito e deferência merecida pela irmãzinha de Yamaiko-san!"

Depois de tentar assegurar algum status para Akemi decidiu encerrar a reunião de uma vez.

"Isso será tudo por hoje. Todos vocês façam uma pausa antes de executar suas tarefas, não desejo que se esforcem demais."

Os NPCs ajoelhados abaixaram a cabeça novamente.

Momonga então olhou para Nubo, Famicom e Akemi, esta última por algum motivo estava pálida.

"Seria bom para nós termos um tempo nosso. Espero todos na Sala da Mesa Redonda."

Como um eles deixaram o 6° Andar.

* * *

_(Coliseu, 6° Andar da Grande Tumba de Nazarick)_

Após a saída dos Seres Supremos, a pressão que esmagava suas cabeças de repente sumiu.

Ainda assim todos eles mantiveram as cabeças baixas por vários minutos, em deleite, se esforçando para prolongar tanto tempo quanto possível a agradável sensação que sentiram quando receberam sobre eles o peso da autoridade de Lorde Momonga e dos Seres Supremos que haviam retornado.

Como servos leais que eram, sentir a pujante aura de seus mestres era algo extremamente satisfatório, uma coisa que só era superada pela possibilidade de obedecer seus comandos e honrar seus nomes.

Por fim um deles suspirou alto e a atmosfera silenciosa se perdeu.

Demiurge viu pelo canto do olho que Albedo foi a primeira a se levantar. Seu vestido branco estava sujo do chão de terra deste coliseu, mas ela não parecia se importar com isso. Apenas batia suas asas para limpar a terra de suas penas. Todos os demais ainda estavam ajoelhados enquanto a supervisora fazia isso.

Eles ainda tentavam agarrar a sensação que inevitavelmente os deixaria.

Demiurge se levantou pouco depois, entendendo que a agradável presença de seus senhores se foi completamente. Os outros também começaram a fazer o mesmo, embora por algum tempo ninguém ousasse falar.

Foi o Guardião de Andar criado pelos Seres Supremos para ser o mais ingênuo de todos que quebrou o silêncio.

"Isso, Isso foi assustador, Oneesan."

"Sim. Toda essa pressão, eu pensei que seria esmagada."

Os gêmeos que guardam este 6° Andar abriram a sessão de comentários.

"Como esperado dos Seres Supremos. Pensar que suas presenças teriam um efeito tão grande mesmo em nós, os Guardiões de Andar."

Demiurge ofereceu suas considerações a todos enquanto olhava a única empregada presente, uma Plêiade que atendia pelo nome de Lupusregina Beta. A empregada de batalha se levantava com alguma dificuldade, quase cambaleando, após receber o peso da poderosa presença dos Seres Supremos.

_Ela deve estar muito feliz por ter recebido tal honra..._

"Embora. Soubesse. Que. Seres. Supremos. Retornaram. Para. Nazarick. Não. Pensei. Que. Seriam. Poderosos. A. Tal. Ponto."

"Nossos Mestres mostraram para nós a majestade que faz dos Seres Supremos governantes naturais."

"Concordo. No início eles não mostraram isso claramente, mas quando fizemos nossos votos de lealdade nos mostraram uma pequena fração de seu poder."

Demiurge trocava palavras com o guardião do 5° Andar, Cocytus, e com o Mordomo Chefe Sebas Tian.

"Os Seres Supremos não liberaram uma aura tão intimidante quando estavam sozinhos conosco antes. Eles foram muito gentis, Lorde Nubo deu palmadinhas na minha cabeça e Lorde Momonga passeou comigo."

Depois das palavras de Aura, Demiurge sentiu o ar no Coliseu solidificar com a densa onda de ciúmes que os outros guardiões emitiram. Mesmo ele não pode evitar de ficar com inveja. Percebeu que Albedo era a mais ciumenta, seu ciúme estava na fronteira da sede de sangue.

Mare falou algo que quebrou a atmosfera tensa.

"É, é tão bom que três Seres Supremos tenham voltado! Isso f-foi tão incrível!"

Depois que todos ouviram isso o clima mudou.

Pensando naquele fato uma expressão de adoração surgiu no rosto de Demiurge.

Como criação dos Seres Supremos nada seria mais perfeito para ele do que poder testemunhar a reunião dos 41 Seres Supremos da Ainz Ooal Gown novamente.

Então o retorno de três de seus mestres era uma notícia que o aproximava disso. Este retorno deveria ser uma alegria ainda maior para as criações pessoais dos três Seres Supremos que voltaram.

Demiurge olhou para a empregada de batalha, Lupusregina Beta, que tremia levemente diante dos muitos olhares de inveja que recebia. O criador dela, Lorde Nubo, havia retornado.

Não poderia haver situação mais invejável do que poder servir seu próprio criador!

A mente de Demiurge se voltou para seu criador, Lorde Ulbert Alain Odle, e um sentimento confuso tomou conta dele.

"Peço licença, mas eu e Lupusregina iremos nos retirar agora. Iremos até os Seres Supremos e Akemi-sama para estar a seu lado e garantir suas necessidades, como fomos criados para fazer."

As palavras insensíveis de Sebas Tian inflamaram o interior de Demiurge, o Arquidiabo não pode evitar de sorrir brilhantemente, enquanto queimava de raiva por dentro. Albedo também pareceu estar ciumenta por trás de seu sorriso quando falou com Sebas Tian.

"Claro, Sebas. Sirva corretamente os Seres Supremos e não os desrespeite. Se algo acontecer me relate rapidamente. Principalmente se houver uma convocação de Lorde Momonga para mim. Neste caso me chame imediatamente! Todo resto será de importância secundária se isso acontecer!"

Ouvindo tal colocação Demiurge fez uma expressão de pesar. A supervisora dos guardiões estava claramente agindo de forma egoísta e não condizente com seu posto.

"Entendo, Albedo-sama. Nós dois vamos nos despedir de todos agora, devemos ir servir imediatamente. O tempo gasto aqui é um tempo longe de nossos deveres. Com isso desejo um bom dia a vocês, Guardiões."

Depois de saudarem os guardiões, Sebas e Lupusregina saíram apressados em direção ao ponto de teletransporte para o andar que Demiurge guardava, o 7° Andar.

Quando ambos não estavam mais à vista, Demiurge percebeu que um dos presentes não tinha falado nada ainda. Olhando para Shalltear, que era a Guardiã dos 1º, 2° e 3° Andares, ela ainda não tinha se levantado, estando ainda de joelhos com a cabeça baixa.

"... Existe algum problema, Shalltear?"

Demiurge perguntou genuinamente preocupado.

A cabeça de todos os guardiões se voltou para Shalltear que continuava de joelhos.

"Você. Esta. Se. Sentindo. Bem. Shalltear?"

Shalltear levantou lentamente a cabeça depois da pergunta de Cocytus. Ela tinha um olhar enevoado, as bochechas coradas e uma expressão solta.

"O que aconteceu?"

Demiurge perguntou com curiosidade.

"Ah~ Depois de ser totalmente coberta pela esmagadora aura dos Seres Supremos, não pude deixar de ficar excitada. Temo que minha calcinha esteja em um estado crítico ~arinsu..."

Os guardiões todos ficaram em silêncio.

Sem saber o que dizer.

_O criador de Shalltear, Lorde Peroroncino, desejou que ela fosse pervertida dessa maneira então não é correto censurá-la por isso..._

Foi o pensamento que Demiurge teve e ele pôde ler algo parecido nas reações de Aura e Cocytus.

Mare não parecia entender nada do que Shalltear quis dizer.

Albedo por sua vez gritou algo quando seu sorriso habitual quebrou e uma expressão de raiva tomou seu rosto.

"Sua puta!"

Shalltear percebeu a óbvia hostilidade de Albedo, Demiurgo viu nascer nos lábios da vampira um sorriso encantador e ela falou de uma forma desafiadora.

"O que foi agora?! Tivemos três Seres Supremos nós empurrando para baixo com suas poderosas energias ~arinsu! Isto é recompensador para qualquer mulher em Nazarick, alguém que não fique molhadinha com isso só pode ter um problema na cabeça! Mesmo que você finja ser pura, vai tentar me convencer que não tem desejos carnais? Como está sua calcinha agora, Gorila Bocuda?"

"Boca de Lampreia!"

As duas se encararam com hostilidade.

Demiurge viu Shalltear levantar lentamente do chão.

"Minha aparência me foi dada pelos Seres Supremos! Você está descontente com isso?!"

"O mesmo vale para mim! Sanguessuga!"

Elas se aproximaram lentamente sem perder o contato visual.

"Minha raça é a mesmo que a de Lorde Famicom! Você está chamando ele de sanguessuga?"

"Estou falando de você, não do Ser Supremo!"

Demiurge percebeu uma troca de raios entre os olhos das duas.

"Não pense que é vitoriosa só porque trabalha no 10° Andar mais perto dos Seres Supremos. Se você pensa assim você é uma virgem inocente!"

"Isso mesmo! Estou no 10° Andar ao lado do Trono enquanto você está longe, quase do lado de fora de Nazarick! Você está em um lugar tão distante que posso até conseguir uma _vitória completa_!"

Com uma expressão triste Demiurge viu o nível da disputa de suas colegas Guardiãs baixar vergonhosamente.

"... _vitória completa_? O que a _pura_ Supervisora Guardiã_-sama _quer dizer com isso?"

"Como você é uma _puta_ você deve saber muito bem _o que_ eu quero dizer!"

Antes que as coisas escalassem mais Demiurge tinha que agir.

"Aura, este é um problema entre mulheres, vocês mulheres devem resolver entre si. Se as coisas chegarem a um nível de confronto me chame para ajudar a separar."

"Eh?! Demiurge! Você não está apenas empurrando tudo para mim?!"

Demiurge simplesmente se afastou. Cocytus e Mare fizeram o mesmo.

* * *

_(Mesa Redonda, 10° Andar da Grande Tumba de Nazarick)_

Os quatro jogadores sentados nas cadeiras luxuosas da grande mesa de obsidiana tinham feições perplexas.

Assim que se reuniram aqui, alguns minutos atrás, Nubo soltou no ar uma ideia. Porque não usar a interface de Gestão de Masmorra e espionar a reação dos Guardiões?

Momonga achou a ideia excelente.

Depois de isolar o 8° Andar como tinha decidido na reunião no Coliseu, Momonga usou a Arma da Guilda para projetar a imagem da arena para que todos pudessem ver e ouvir as reações dos NPCs.

Eles estavam todos ansiosos para espiar os guardiões e saber as verdades não ditas na frente deles. Estavam até mesmos preparados para o pior, que era o caso de serem considerados líderes incapazes.

Mas nada os prepararia para o que estavam vendo agora.

Na imagem projetada na mesa era possível ver uma Succubus e uma Vampira discutindo baixarias que envolviam o nome de TODOS eles.

"Isso…! Por que Shalltear me vê com esses olhos?!"

Akemi perguntou assustada, instintivamente cobrindo o busto decotado para se proteger.

A vampira visível na imagem tinha acabado de sugerir que seria verdadeiramente honroso estar na mesma cama com Akemi e um Ser Supremo, o que fez com que recebesse ainda mais ofensas vinda da Succubus.

"Haha! Isso porque, Akemi-chan, Shalltear é uma criação de Peroroncino-san! Tenho certeza que aquele cara daria a alma para ver Shalltear tão viva e animada!"

Famicom disse rindo alto da reação de Akemi.

Assim como Momonga, Famicom era muito próximo de Peroroncino. Momonga concordava com a opinião do vampiro sobre como seu colega que não estava presente estaria satisfeito vendo Shalltear ganhar vida.

Momonga se lembrava que Peroroncino até tinha recriações da figura de Shalltear em programas de Dive que tinham '_menos restrições_' que Yggdrasil. Poder ver ela em carne e osso deveria ser algo inestimável para aquela pessoa.

_Me pergunto se Peroroncino-san poderia ter vindo aqui... Talvez esteja em outra parte deste mundo?_

"Bem galera… dessa conversa só o que percebo é que Shalltear é uma vampira muito gulosa. Tenho certeza que se ela se contentasse conosco e abrisse mão de Momonga-san as duas talvez pudessem até virar melhores amigas."

Nubo-san deu seu palpite.

"Eh?! Acho que não, Nubo-san. Para mim, na mente de Shalltear tanto ela quanto Albedo pertencem a nós todos. É Albedo que está sendo gulosa aqui, querendo Momonga-san só para ela!"

Famicom reverteu o raciocínio de Nubo.

"Sim, você pode ter razão Famicom-san. Albedo parece estar reagindo mal a essa sugestão ambiciosa de Shalltear de '_receber o amor" _dos Seres Supremos como um grupo. Meu Deus… o que Peroroncino pós na cabeças dessa criança..."

Nubo pareceu aceitar o ponto de Famicom enquanto observava pela imagem o desenrolar da discussão agressiva das duas.

"Hehe! Albedo só pensa assim porque '_Ela ama Momonga'_, não é líder da guilda? Quem diria que meu presente final seria tão útil para ti!"

Famicom lembra animado de algo infeliz.

Quatro cadeiras à direita dele, Momonga estava com olhos apagados em silêncio. Sua face descansando entre as duas mãos com os cotovelos na mesa.

Estava visivelmente abatido.

_Útil? Meu corpo é de um esqueleto, sabe? Não que eu fosse fazer qualquer coisa caso fosse de carne, afinal Albedo é como se fosse uma filha de Tabula-san..._

Mais do que tal besteira, Momonga lamentava que a reunião pós-evento com seus amigos tenha virado essa baixaria.

_Pelo menos eles parecem em alto espírito, mesmo esta coisa impossível tendo acontecido conosco..._

"Mas e eu?! Por que me envolver nisso?! Ambas somos garotas!"

Akemi ainda não tinha digerido o tópico anterior da conversa da succubus e da vampira. Ela olhava preocupada para o rosto de Shalltear no centro da mesa, como uma presa encarando um predador.

"Uhm… Akemi-chan, o criador de Shalltear deve ter colocado na descrição dela toda lista de fetiches que achou na enciclopédia. E ter fetiche Yuri é meio que… básico?"

Nubo deu uma explicação que provavelmente era verdade.

Foi então que eles ouviram uma batida na porta. Todos congelaram como se tivessem sido pegos fazendo algo errado.

Rapidamente Momonga se ajeitou na mesa, mexendo no console para fazer a imagem no centro da mesa sumir.

Depois que Nubo abriu a porta, Sebas entrou com Lupusregina.

Ambos chegaram pedindo mil desculpas por interromper a reunião, mas precisavam checar se eles realmente estavam na sala ou em outro lugar.

"Seres Supremos, se for um bom momento, talvez fosse bom decidir a disposição dos servos que atenderão suas necessidades diárias?"

O que seguiu essas palavras de Sebas foi uma longa conversa onde os jogadores tentavam se manter independentes enquanto Sebas tentava fazê-los aceitar que os criados tinham o dever sagrado de servi-los. No fim os jogadores cederam para Sebas, ao perceber o quanto a ideia de servir era importante para os NPCs, que foram _feitos _para isso.

Os dois criados só saíram da sala quase meia-hora depois de entrar.

Depois que a porta se fechou e os jogadores estavam sozinhos de novo, Momonga suspirou aliviado.

No fim de tudo, foi bom que tivessem sido interrompidos, pois o comportamento mostrado na imagem por Albedo e Shalltear era anti-climático. Momonga então recomeçou a reunião com um tom sério.

"Todos, atenção. Apenas algumas horas atrás quando isso começou foi um caos para todos nós, agora que temos algumas novas informações, gostaria de saber de vocês. Como estão levando isso?"

Momonga perguntou aos amigos. Estava muito preocupado com cada um deles.

Foi Akemi quem falou primeiro após alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Estou com um pouco de medo. Apesar de tudo estar indo bem até agora, nem imagino como vai ser o desenvolvimento disso."

Ela segurava o cotovelo e olhava para o lado enquanto falava, visivelmente insegura.

"Quanto a mim não estou preocupado. Este corpo é incrível, os NPCs parecem ser gerenciáveis e vocês disseram que o mundo lá fora é verde e bonito, quero sair e ver isso assim que for possível! Se algo me incomoda… estou querendo ver como está Hajime."

Famicom por sua vez estava estranhamente animado com tudo.

_Quando mandei uma mensagem para Solution, ela falou que Herohero-san estava repousando tranquilo sob os olhos dela e das empregadas… mas também gostaria de vê-lo pessoalmente._

"Vou ser sincero com vocês amigos, estou maravilhado! Vendo a nossa base ganhar vida e o mundo virgem do lado de fora… isso é como quando começamos a guilda, não isso é melhor, isso será como recomeçar nossas vidas!"

Nubo falou apaixonadamente.

Momonga concordava com as palavras de Nubo. Poder ver Nazarick ganhar vida foi a coisa mais incrível para Momonga. Sua vontade era olhar cada sala da tumba e conversar com cada NPC que seus amigos criaram. Mas ele sabia que tinha que manter um papel de líder da guilda e não estava confiante nos seus dotes como ator, portanto para dificultar que a verdade escapasse, limitaria suas próprias interações com os NPCs no futuro.

"Concordo, Nubo-san. Quero muito ver o exterior que vocês falaram. E as coisas aqui dentro de Nazarick também parecem favoráveis. Mais do que isso, agora eu sou um mago poderoso porra! Vocês viram meu Dark Young na arena?"

Famicom expressou, um pouco animado demais, sua concordância com Nubo.

_Famicom-san tem agido bem diferente do normal... Talvez a raça dele esteja afetando sua personalidade? _

Como alguém que sofre de uma passiva que controla suas emoções, Momonga sabia que seus novos corpos podiam afetar suas mentes e pensamentos. Talvez como um morto-vivo vampiro, Famicom sofresse o oposto do que Momonga sofria, e algumas de suas emoções corressem mais fortes.

"Vocês não estão excessivamente otimistas?"

Foram as palavras repentinas de Akemi.

"Eh?"

"Por que diz isso Akemi-chan?"

Akemi suspirou longamente antes de olhar para Famicom e Nubo.

"Vocês sabem, se isso é uma nova vida, então nós podemos morrer aqui não é?"

Os outros três trocaram olhares entre si.

Momonga pensou sobre as palavras de Akemi.

Dentro do jogo Momonga morreu inúmeras vezes antes de estabelecer seu personagem e muitas outras em duelos PVP marcados. Então ele sabia que a realidade diária de Yggdrasil era baseada em abate de monstros e em PK. Estas duas formas eram as mais eficientes de obter XP e itens.

_Eventualmente nós teremos combates de vida ou morte… é isso que Akemi-san quer dizer?_

Estranhamente a ideia de um combate mortal, só lhe parecia ruim se ele perdesse. Momonga percebeu que a ideia de matar alguém em um duelo não era assustadora para ele.

"Isso é verdade Akemi-chan… muito bem lembrado! Temos que testar as magias de ressurreição!"

Famicom trouxe um tópico importante.

"Nós temos alguns NPCs que podem lançar isso. Eu mesmo tenho uma varinha..."

Momonga tentou dar sua contribuição a conversa, mas Akemi o interrompeu.

"Não é isso que quero dizer gente! Vocês não percebem que talvez tenham que lutar com a vida na linha? Matar ou morrer? Isso nunca aconteceria de volta na Terra!"

Como Momonga suspeitava não era apenas a ideia de morte que preocupava Akemi, mas a ideia de ter que lutar para se manter vivo. De volta na terra havia uma luta diária pela sobrevivência, mas para pessoas como eles isso não envolvia violência.

Era uma luta encenada dentro dos costumes sociais.

"Hã? Mas isso não está totalmente dentro do esperado? Além disso, você vai ser quem mais vai ter que fazer isso de agora em diante, Nível 90-chan."

Famicom lembrou Akemi de uma dura realidade. Ela não estava em sua plenitude e era a que mais precisava progredir entre eles.

"Isso me lembra pessoal: Temos que fazer testes sobre ganho de XP. Se usarmos a Arma da Guilda acho que podemos ter informações detalhadas de ganho de XP. Devemos testar não só se Akemi-chan pode subir de nível, mas também se nós podemos ir além do nível 100 e também se os NPCs podem ganhar níveis além do determinado pela guilda..."

Nubo pensou em alguns temas interessantes para testes. Todos ouviam atentos sua fala.

"... é importante para todos nós que Akemi-chan suba de nível. Então, Akemi-chan, se estiver bem para você, vire nosso principal sujeito de teste nesse assunto! Você pode começar lutando com POPs de Nazarick e se você receber XP por isso, Momonga-san pode te fazer um programa para nivelamento."

Nubo sugeriu isso para Akemi.

Os Monstros POPs eram monstros que spawnam automaticamente na base sem qualquer custo de criação. Na Grande Tumba de Nazarick os monstros POPs eram em sua maioria Mortos-vivos, com algumas exceções. Como o nível máximo que atingiam era 30 eles seriam um bom alvo para Akemi.

Em Yggdrasil, nas poucas situações em que era possível combater um NPC da sua própria guilda, os jogadores não ganhavam nada por isso. Isso forçava os jogadores a ir a campo, ao invés de se enclausurar na base.

Akemi não fazia parte da Ainz Ooal Gown, então talvez ela ganhasse algum XP ao derrotar os POPs de Nazarick.

"Isso é tão… tá bem, eu farei. Acho que não tenho escolha mesmo... não quero continuar sendo fraca."

Akemi não parecia estar animada com a ideia de ter que lutar e matar monstros quando concordou.

"Também será bom testar o nivelamento dos NPCs enquanto estivermos nisso. Sebas selecionou Yuri Alpha como sua acompanhante não é, Akemi-san? Seria bom que ela passasse pelos mesmos testes que você."

Momonga decidiu esse aspecto final dos testes que fariam no futuro.

_Espero que Akemi-san possa se fortalecer… no caso de Yuri Alpha poder nivelar as implicações também seriam grandes..._

Caso se confirme que NPCs podem nivelar, muita coisa pode mudar em Nazarick.

Por exemplo, seria ótimo aumentar o número de Empregadas de Batalha.

Além das Plêiades, Nazarick tinha 41 Empregadas Homunculus de Nível 1, se elas pudessem nivelar então seria possível formar vários novos esquadrões de Plêiades. Também haviam 41 Empregados Birdman de Nível 1, se eles também pudessem nivelar, Nazarick poderia ter um novo tipo de Empregado de Batalha.

_Neste caso teríamos que pensar em um nome para eles… talvez os Plêiados? _

Momonga nunca foi bom com nomes, então decidiu que se tal coisa acontecesse deixaria a nomeação das unidades para seus amigos.

Já no que se refere aos níveis de Momonga e dos outros três membros da guilda, diferente de Akemi, por enquanto eles provavelmente não poderiam aumentá-los.

Em Yggdrasil, os NPCs da guilda não dão XP para os membros dela. Para os membros, os NPCs não são diferentes de monstros convocados, ou seja, não oferecem recompensa quando mortos.

Claro que isso poderia ter mudado também, então ele ia verificar pessoalmente em breve.

_Mesmo que não possamos melhorar aqui dentro, se lutarmos contra gente lá de fora deve ser possível..._

"Momonga-san, tem uma coisa que quero fazer. Quero me encontrar pessoalmente com os Guardiões de Área e os NPCs de nível alto. Meu níveis raciais em Greater One parecem me fazer ter uma ideia da opinião dos outros sobre mim, então ia ser bom verificar a lealdade de todos de uma vez só."

Famicom interrompeu os pensamentos de Momonga e se ofereceu para fazer uma tarefa que era bem útil.

"Isso é uma boa ideia, Famicom-san."

"Sim, é realmente muito boa. Faça isso o quanto antes, Famicom-san. Mas seja cuidadoso no 8° Andar."

Ouvindo a concordância de Nubo e Momonga, o vampiro pediu dicas de questões para as entrevistas que realizaria. Depois de conversarem um pouco sobre isso, Nubo também manifestou desejo de fazer algo.

"Eu gostaria de fazer um mapa dos arredores. Com minha magia e os itens no tesouro vai ser bem fácil, só preciso de alguém para traçar os desenhos..."

"Sim, isso também seria muito útil, Nubo-san. Na biblioteca deve haver alguém capaz de fazer desenhos."

"Boa ideia, Nubo-san! Você também não deve esquecer de verificar a força deles por magia, isso é essencial para nós!"

Momonga e Famicom aceitaram prontamente a ideia de Nubo.

"E quanto aos nativos. Quando vamos nos encontrar com eles?"

Akemi perguntou depois de ter estado em silêncio por um longo tempo, trazendo a tona um tópico muito importante.

"Acredito que isso é algo que devemos pensar em fazer apenas quando Nubo-san tiver mais informações, Akemi-san."

"Vou me apressar para fazer o mapa então, Momonga-san."

"Quero sair lá fora ainda esta noite, mas prometo que não vou entrar em contato com ninguém!"

Os três homens trocaram palavras sobre a pergunta de Akemi.

Momonga avisou Famicom sobre algo.

"É melhor aguardar mais informações antes de se aventurar lá fora, Famicom-san."

"Poxa Momonga-san! Vocês três já saíram! Eu fui o único que ficou para trás!"

"Nós não nos afastamos nem 3 km do Mausoléu."

"Não é? Já eu ainda nem saí do subterrâneo..."

"Deixe Famicom-san sair, Momonga-san. Vou vigiar ele por magia. Se ele quebrar a promessa vai ter que pagar uma vontade nossa."

Eles chegaram a um acordo.

Os quatro jogadores conversaram sobre mais alguns tópicos e decidirem ir ver Herohero juntos.

Na saída da sala as empregadas escolhidas por Sebas para acompanhá-los estavam esperando. Eram todas as Plêiades, com exceção de Solution Epsilon e CZ2128 Delta. Solution era atribuída a Herohero e CZ2128 Delta substituiria cada uma das irmãs a cada seis dias.

Antes, durante a difícil negociação com Sebas, Momonga fez questão que todas tivessem um dia de folga, inclusive CZ2128 Delta.

Quando ainda estavam nos corredores, Akemi e Yuri Alpha se separaram do grupo apressadas. Akemi tinha recebido uma mensagem de um Mare muito inseguro sobre a ocultação da Tumba.

Tinham esquecido completamente que ela foi encarregada de ajudar Mare nessa tarefa.

**\- Fim do Capítulo -**

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **

**1-** Talvez não tenha ficado claro no texto, já que ela ainda não teve POV, mas Albedo é de Momonga e é só dele!

**2 - **Já pensou se NPCs nivelassem que coisa linda? Pois é, mas a facilidade é o caminho do inferno…

**3 -****Arranjos**: Narberal/Momonga, Solution/Herohero, Yuri/Akemi, Lupusregina/Nubo e Entoma/Famicom. Shizu freelancer. Qualquer semelhança com ships é mera coincidência! Kkkk.

**Agora só devo postar na outra semana.**


End file.
